Sonic Truth or Dare!
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: You ask 'em, I'll make 'em do it! Your favorite characters unwillingly get sucked into a game they will not forget! Message or review, whatever, just get them here! rated T for TOO FUNNY!
1. jokerdoll

From jokerdoll;

I dare Eggman and shadow to kiss with french tounge! ...

wow I have issues. 

_Lol, don't worry, I think we all have some of those!_

Ash giggled, "It is so simple... ALL I HAVE TO DO IS-"

Sonic suddenly uppercutted her, "Don't tell them just yet! Let it play out man!"

She rubbed her swollen cheek, "FINE! Just GET them HERE!"

The blue hedgehog sped away and the orange ferret set up the plan.

In less then an hour; Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Eggman were crowded into the college dorm room.

"Whats wrong Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked with her Chao, Cheese, hovered next to her.

Tails joined her, "Yeah, whats up?"

"Propably something stupid." Knuckles huffed, "How he got Shadow here though, is beyond me."

The alluring white bat agreed, "I'm with you there Hot-Head."

"Don't worry, its not stupid!" Ash stood deviantly infront of them all, "We are going to play... KISS OR BE KISSED!"

"I'm gone." Shadow headed for the door.

"NO!" Sonic and Ash held the door shut, "Don't leave yet!

The dark hedgehog stared daggers into their eyes, but he sighed, "Whatever."

"D-does this mean I might get to kiss Sonic?" Amy whispered into Rouge's ear.

Rouge snickered, "Maybe."

"Ummm... I have badniks to build, so I'll just-"

"SIT DOWN EGGY!" Ash pointed down, and Eggman sat down then and there, "Thats better!"

"Ok, so, how do we play Kiss or Be Kissed?" Tails asked, sitting down next to Knuckles, "Is it like spin the bottle?"

"Or seven minutes in heaven?" Rouge said slowly, getting alittle bit closer to the red echinda, who blushed and looked in a different direction.

"Not quite..." Ash smirked evilly.

They all sat in a circle, with the exclusion of Shadow, who leaned against the wall.

"In this hat, there are 8 slips of paper, 4 of which are marked, which with a different color. Pull a marked slip and you have to put on a blind fold, stand up and wait. The 4 remaining guys will redraw and if they get that person's color, the have to kiss them." She pulled out a top hat with paper inside.

"Wait a minute!" Eggman stood up angerly, "There are 9 of us! Who's not playing?"

"Obviously me." Ash shrugged, "Shadow has to play."

Once again, dagger-like eyes pierced her, "Why do I have to play?"

"Because your man-bait."

"Whatever..." Knuckles wipped his forehead, "Before we do this, can I get something to drink? Its like a furance in here!"

The room filled with agreements and complaits about the tempature.

"I'll go get the drinks then..." Ash walked by Sonic, who smiled her own evil smirk. She went into the kitchen and made waters, and crushed half of a 'happy-pill' into one of them before walking back out with a tray.

Everybody had their water, even that certain one. Sonic fist-bumped Ash before enjoying his own drink.

"Ok, meet your maker!" He laughed, shaking the top hat, "Chose your destiny!"

"I don't know if I should do this..." Cream said, worring.

"Don't worry." Ash whispered in her ear, "Its rigged."

Cream blinked, then smiled, "Ok!"

When all of the papers were drawn, The ones being blindfolded were; Tails, Sonic, Eggman, and Knuckles.

"No way!" Knuckles leaped up, "There is no way I'm-"

"Whats wrong Knucky?" Rouge smirked, "Not up to alittle one-on-one?"

"I agree with him." Eggman stood up and straighten his jacket, "This is-"

"THE BEST FRIGGIN' GAME ON EARTH!" Ash screamed, "PUT THE BLINDFOLD ON!"

He sat back down and quickly tied it around his goggles.

Sonic looked at her questionably, in which she responded, "He doesn't like yelling..."

The others soon followed; Tails, who drew a green mark, wore a green blindfold. Sonic drew yellow, and wore a yellow blindfold. Kunckles drew navy, and Eggman drew purple.

"Be quiet this time." Cream warned, "We don't want them to know who we got."

"I heard that."

A boot slammed into Knuckles's face, and Shadow burst out laughing.

The everyone, blind and unblind, turned to look at him. Shadow blinked, wide eyed, and patted his chest, "Uh, excuse me."

"Put your folds back on!" Amy pointed out.

"Ok, guys, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be~... he heh." Shadow coughed into his hand, "Sorry..."

Cream drew Tails, but was too nervous to kiss him at all. It was sweet to see the cute little rabbit give the fox a tight hug.

Amy drew Sonic, she almost screamed at the top of her lungs before Rouge shhed her. She went over and stood infront of the famous hedgie and puckered her lips, closer... closer... She fainted before she could do anything. Rouge made sure Cream and Shadow stayed quiet while Ash dragged her onto the arm chair, both snickering silently but hysterically.

Rouge drew Knuckles, and things got alittle warmer. She put her hands on his shoulders, wrapped his leg around one of his, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Was she teasing him?

The echinda slipped to the floor, redder then before out cold. Rouge put him near the door, and when she turned back she noticed all three had bloody noses.

"_Really?_" She said in a hushed tone.

Shadow held his nose and laughed a naselly, "REALLY!"

Ash and Cream shhed him loudly, wiping their noses clean. _Its working! The drug is working! He is out of it and..._

She watched as Shadow licked his fingers and brush his quills back.

_... Oh yeah, he's ready._

"_Shadow! Last one, get 'em boy!_" Ash whispered, pointing.

How amusing is it too see the ultimate life form pounce on his creator's grandson? Endless.

Shadow hopped up and gripped Eggman's jacket and the back of his head before crashing his lips onto his.

The three girls covered their mouths, and the other blindfold backed up, removing the folds.

"Oh my god!"

"That... that ain't right!"

The people watched as his forceful kiss pushed the other into the wall and fall down, too shocked to react. Shadow didn't take this as a rejection, instead he deepened the kiss, this was painfully aware the everyone.

Eggman pushed him off and ran to the other side of the room, the fold lopsided on his head and speechless.

...

Sonic and Ash hit the ground laughing as if it would their last. When Shadow learned of the unspeakable actions he preformed the night before, he made sure of it.

Too long? Sorry, I do full on pages. Sizes vary ^^;

Hope you enjoyed!

~Update on 12/4/10~

Well, according to a critic here on site, I have to make this my first chapter. I believe people who like this story will not mind.

Actually, I suggest you read his review he sent me! The first one! He was really nice about it! Please read it, I'll think you'll enjoy the message, its FUNNY as HECK! His account is called Lord Kevin, and he writes some good stories too!


	2. ChelseaTheBlondie's dare

From ChelseaTheBlondie;

Hey! Its ChelseaTheBlondie, I'm just too lazy to log in. I dare SONIC to jump  
in pool, and stay in there for at least 30 seconds. MWAHAHAHA! I'm evill.

_So we have something in common? :]_

_/_

Ash waved the piece of paper with the dare printed on it, "Now... how do I get him to come...?" She gave it some thought before an idea hit her, and gave Tails a call. The cell rang for almost a minute before someone picked up.

"Hey Tails, you there?"

"Yeah! Whats up?"

"The swimming coach at my college had to cancel all of his practices for the week because the pool's generator is messed up. It's starting to turn green, man! Do you think you can come by and fix it?"

"Really? Sure! I think I can help out!"

"Thanks, your a life saver! Do you need a lift?"

"Nah, I'll park my airplane out infront, as long as your dean won't mind."

"He likes you, he won't mind. When can you be here?"

"Right now, I'm not really doing anything."

"Sweet, I'll meet you out there by the pool."

"Cool, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Ash shut the cell and ran out of the dorm room and out of the building. As soon as she was off campus, she ran head first into her vicitm of the day.

Sonic hit the ground, "OW! Watch it!"

Ash stood over him, "Why... helloooo there Sonic!"

The blue hedgie cringed at her smile, "... What do you want...?"

"I got that video game we have been talking about! You wanna play a few rounds? I bet I can bet ya!"

He jumped up, "Your on!"

They ran back as fast as they can to room, almost bumping and knocking over all the other students in the process to play the next in line in the series Rush.

"I can't believe it! When did you get it?" Sonic asked as he threw the door open and looking around the room.

Ash picked up the case for the game and handed it to him, "Yesterday! I got it late, so I waited until today, 2 player?"

"2 player...!" He agreed, playing out his controller from the shelf the small TV rested on.

They played a few rounds, both earning up scores and kicking eachother's virtual butts for a few minutes until Ash excused herself for something to drink.

"You know... last time you made something to drink, Shadow-"

"Practically Chaos controlled us to death." She said, pouring a coke in a cup from behind the small counter.

Sonic rubbed his head, "Oh yeah..."

While he turned back to race a 1 player track, Ash toke this opportunity to drop a large, yellow teddy bear out the window. Being 3 stories up made it easier for it to land in the large out door pool, and the large rock inside it made it sink to the bottom. It looked like a yellow animal was unconscious inside the light green pool.

"What was that?" Sonic jumped up, hearing the splash.

Ash turned back, almost spilling her soda, "It came from the pool!"

They stuck their heads out of the window and got a closer look.

"It looks like a person...?" Sonic asked, trying to get a better look at the wavvering shape in the water.

"Hey, is that Tails's plane?" Ash looked out to the court yard, pointing to the Blue Tornado.

The next part was instinctive, Sonic leaped out of the window and into the pool, "TAILS! I'LL SAVE YA!"

Ash watched as he hit the water, "Wow, that was easy!" She climbed down the from the window and counted the remaining seconds he had to stay under.

"3... 2... 1!" She stuck her hand in the water, grabbed the hedgehog's arm, and pulled up. She dragged him out of the water, Sonic held a tight grip on yellow bear.

He panted and shoke the bear, "Tails! Are you... you..?" He stared at the soggy toy, speechless.

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

Ash and Sonic looked at Tails, who was holding a wrench and quite confused, "Is everything alright?"

Sonic turned slowly to Ash, "...You... You played me..."

She burst out laughing, falling to the ground in a laughing fit. Sonic leapt onto of her and covered her face with the large bear.

"YOU JERK! YOU PLAYED ME!"

Tails was utterly confused, but decided to not ask why his hero was trying to kill that girl.

/

...LOL?


	3. Werewolves Are Very Real's dare

From Werewolves Are Very Real;

I dare Knuckles to go a whole day without useing his hands!

I dare Doctor Eggman to teach a high school class full of the rudest kids.

(Good luck with that)

I dare Sonic to take a bath in steaming hot coffee.(That's brutal)

I dare Blaze to go on a date with Sonic.

I dare Shadow to read all of those crappy "Twilight" books.(Prepare for some serious therapy)

I dare Silver to flip off a cop who WILL beat the crap outta him.

Until next time!(Laughs)

_...oh lawds, fingers already feel the burn... BRING IT OOONNNNNNN!_

_/_

Ash the Ferret was sitting comptably at her desk, looking down with a smile plastered on her face, "Its go time...!"

She turned on her computer and got to work...

/

Knuckles opened his tired eyes, "...Woah.. I must have fell asleep or something." He found himself in the same spot he fell asleep in, next to the master emerald. He stretched as much as he could, but notice something awry.

He fell foreward and hit his chin on the ground, "Ouch! What the..?"

He fumbled around and noticed that his hands were bounded behind his back.

"What the heck? WHO DID THIS?"

/

"Hmm... So I can earn alittle cash just by doing this...?" Eggman walked through the building, feeling rather confident about this substitute job, _Mr. Smith _can surely handle 7 periods of teaching teens, right?

"Ah, room 118b. This must be the place!" He said, holding a slip of directions in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He opened the door and immediatly saw a paper plane sailing straight for him.

"AHH!" He hit the deck and the room filled with laughter.

"... First period really does suck."

/

Sonic held up the towl wrapped around his waist and walked into the bathroom, whistling a happy-go-lucky tune.

He turned on the shower and slipped in, feeling the warm water on his fur warmed him to the bone. He reached for the shampoo and smelt something funny.

"Huh?" The water started to become warmer and wamer, and he looked down. Murky brownness surrounded his feet.

"SON OF A- !"

/

Blaze felt extremely nervous, she had never really tried a blind date before. Why does she always follow up on what the pop ups on her laptop tell her too do?

"...Whatever." She said outloud, "Just find the Subway."

Blaze is supposed to be meeting her 'match' at a sub shop on the corner of Main Street and Apple Lane, getting closer and closer to the destination only made her scowl grow bigger and the butterflies in her stomach thrash about harder.

She sighed, opened the door, and stepped in, looking for someone who struck her as 'pretty famous'. After all, that is watch the match said to look for.

She didn't have to look long, "...Oh god... Sonic?"

"Woah, hey Blaze!" He said, "What are you...? Oh, your my...?"

Blaze blinked, appalled, "Sonic the Hedgehog is my online date? HECK NO!" She was about to stomp out when she noticed something weird, "... Do I smell coffee?"

/

Shadow was feeling bored, and little known to the people around him, he liked to pass his time, when he wasn't doing anything important, with reading. It was simple, yet enjoyable.

So when three books showed up practically at his feet on day, for a series known as Twilight, how could he not take up on the given offer?

It wouldn't take him long to realize that he couldn't even finish the first book. Later that night, he burned the copies for firewood.

/

Silver walked around the city, alittle weirded out by the holiday that was today. He had never heard of it, most have been some thing in this time that didn't last long. Doesn't mean he wouldn't do it though, what harm could it do?

He wandered around, pretty bored. He didn't want to do it until he saw some one do it before him, just to make sure. A sudden blaring horn made him look into the street, and he saw two cars uncomtably close to each other.

Over the screaming and horns, he saw a driver give the hand signal that reminded him of what he say on the computer. If today really was this 'Flip-The-Bird' Day, that must have been what it meant! After all, that pop up on the computer had that same hand sign!

Silver didn't even wait for the right moment, he simple walked up to the nearest person, a person in a blue uniform who looked like he wasn't having a good day. He looks like he could use some cheering up!

"Good day sir!" Silver smiled, rasing his hand with the one finger, "Happy Flip-The-Bird Day!"

/

I love the internet, and money is no object.


	4. Flashownz's Truth and Dares

From Flashownz;

Ok, I dare Sonic to make out with Amy for a full minute! EAT THAT SONIC!  
Shadow: You have to give the Chaos Emeralds to Rouge, otherwise you must kiss  
Sonic. (And I am hoping that is something he doesn't like  
lololololololololol)  
Cream: Drink a couple red bull... And just let nature take it's course.  
Tails: You must not resist Cream. Whatever she does, you must go with it,  
otherwise... I WILL THROW YOU IN THE FIREY WATER!  
Blaze: Ok, my favorite character, I am going to go easy on you. Although don't  
hate Flash for this, I am the dare writer lol (Cough Cough) Flash has a crush  
on you (Cough Cough)  
Flash: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
Me: Nothing, back to Blaze's dare. I dare her to act like Rouge for a full  
chapter! ROFLCOPTER GOES SOIS SOIS SOIS!

Oh, and one more. Flash, I dare you to admit your feelings towards Blaze! I  
WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU GET OUT OF THAT ONE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HUMILIATING  
ME IN PUBLIC!

_...I hate you Flash_

/

Ash threw the paper with the list of dares written on it in the air, "I have to CO HOST! NO WAY! Mine is a LONE evil force!"

"You didn't have any trouble working with Sonic." Flash said, leaning back in her chair, "Besides, I'd love to get back at some of these guys."

The ferret scowled, then roared, "FINE! Lets GET IT OVER WITH!"

/

"If you lose, You have to put this blindfold on and wait atleast 3 minutes." Ash said to Sonic, handling the controller, "And if I lose, you can make me do whatever you want."

The blue hedgie gave the offer a second's thought, then grasped his controller tightly, "Your on!"

She smirked, "Sweet!" _Little does he know I rigged this game! _"Ready?... Set...? GO!"

The game was underway, and certain undetected cheats only needed the code to preform. A rattled from the closet provided the perfect cover.

"Hey, what was that?" Sonic asked, Looking away for a split second.

Up, Down, Circle, Square, Square!

_"Sonic loses." _That announcer said outloud, _"Ash wins!"_

"YAAAAYYYYY!" She leapt to her feet and did a dance, "You have to wear the blindfold! You have to wear the blind fold~!"

"Ah, man!" Sonic dropped the controller, "Come on! Best two outta three!"

"Nope, sorry, I refuse!" She sang, snatching the fold and throwing it at him, "Put it on!"

"Oh gosh... I hate you..." He said, tightening the cloth around his eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing serious..." Ash said, opening the closet door, a silent Amy amerged, giggling softly, "_He's all yours. Make up for what you didn't do in that Kiss or Be Kissed chapter."_

_"And he won't mind?"_

_"Just kiss him for a minute and both of us will be happy." _Ash promised.

Amy almost cheered, but she stopped herself, "_Ok! Here I go!"_

She leapt over and gripped his shoulders before planting one on him, Sonic jerked away, but anyone knows want Amy wants, Amy gets!

Ash waited calmly for the minute to finish up, which didn't take long, time flyies when your having fun! Sonic burst away from her 25 seconds after the dot, and she hid the stop watch.

"ASH! YOU PLAYED ME AGAIN!" He growled, "KNOCK THAT OFF!"

Amy hugged him again, "I love you Sonic!"

"ONE DOWN! SIX MORE TO GO!" She cheered loudly.

Suddenly, Shadow opened the door and stood in the frame, glaring at the three goofing off animals.

"..." He walked over, gripped Sonic by the neck and kissed him. before stomping off, "HAPPY FLASH?"

"Very." Flash laughed, coming into the room, "Thank you for your services."

"... MAKE THAT TWO DOWN!"

/

Flash held the plastic bag with a tight grip, he had to protect the contents or else the dare couldn't go on.

"Ok, now, Where can I find..." He saw a little brown rabbit and a chao looking into a window down the city side walk, "Cream!"

"Huh?" She looked up at the ebony cat, "Oh! Mr. Flash! How are you?"

"I'm doing good Cream." He smiled, "And you?"

"Well... Uh, I could be better..." She sighed, looking back into the window, "I'm so thristy... But I don't have any money."

Flash peered into the store, but what Cream was looking at was the juice and soda adds taped to the glass. _This will work just fine!_

"I think we better hurry home, and I can make some lemonade for us Cheese." Cream said, smiling to her Chao, who cheered at the idea.

"W-wait!" Flash said, "I have some drinks with me, I can share with you if you want."

She blinked, then smiled brightly, "Sure! Do you hear that Cheese? Flash is going to share with us!"

"Chao Chao!"

"He says thank you." Cream turned to Flash, who had sat on a park bench.

"I hope you don't mind Red Bull." He said in response, pulling out one out of the 4 that were in the bag and pulling back the tab.

"Red bull?" Cream cocked her head after sitting down next to him, "I never heard of a drink like that..." Her Chao agreed with her, hanging over the back of the bench.

"Its good, its just an energy drink." Flash handed her and Cheese a can.

They sniffed the opening, looked at each other and shrugged, then toke a sip. The Chao jerked his head away, disgusted by the taste.

Flash had yet to take a swig when he say Cream shivering violently, "Y-you ok? Hey, Cream, you there?"

The little rabbit wouldn't look up, so Flash put his hand on her shoulder, "Cream?"

"OHMYGOSH!THISISSOGOOD!DOYOUHAVEANYMOAR?YEAH?MOARBECAUSEMOAR!" Cream jumped up and drank the whole can in one glup, "AHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woah!" Flash fell off the bench and watched as Cream asked and snatched for Cheese's red bull and drank it all, then made her way to his own can, "Hey! I think you had enough!"

Too late, down the hatch it goes.

"THANKYOUSOMUCHFORREDBULLS!ILOVEREDBULL!ILOVEYOUFLASH,CHEESELETSGODOSOMETHING! YOUWANNAMOUNTAINCLIMB?LETSGOMOUNTAINCLIMBING!"

Cheese backed up from his current overly hyper owner, nervous about what mountain she was even talking when he back into someone.

"Cheese?" Tails inquired, "Oh, hey Cream. Whats up?'

"IWANTTOMAKETHEWHOLEWORLDCANDY!CANDYNOWTAILS."

"Huh?" The fox paused, utterly confused, "Candy...?"

Flash hopped to his feet, jumping at his chance, "Well, will you look at the time!" He looked at his wrist, which was absent of a watch, "Listen Tails, make sure she doesn't hurt herself... Or others for that matter. See you later?"

He toke off, leaving the utterly bewildered Tails to watch over the dogdey hare.

/

Flash made his way back to Ash's dorm as fast as he could, they were losing day light and had to complete the last dare before it got to late.

When he burst through her door, he was surprised to find her playing video games and chilling about, "...Um, we still have one more...?"

"Right." Ash smiled, "Things are already in motion, don't worry about it."

Flash glared at her annoyed as she continued to play, "... Why do you even bother with college?"

"I know right?"

"Do we need to go to Blaze or-"

She stood up, putting the game on pause, "No way, I made sure she will come to us."

Flash was beginning to become annoyed with her cocky attitude, "You know, I don't want you to hurt her or anything..."

"Oh, I won't! I promise! Its just a game!" She laughed, pointed up at him, "Calm down, pansy!"

Flash considered knocking her lights out when a knock on the door stopped him, "Is that her...?"

"Yep!" She skipped towards the door and opened it, and an unamused Blaze walked in.

"... I can't keep doing this."

"Oh yes, you can." Ash put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Blaze sighed, and repeated her motion and put up a strange, alluring voice, "_I just love jewels, think you can spare a few cutie?"_

Ash hit the ground, laughing so hard her chest hurt, "Don't let Rouge figure out your doing this!"

Flash tried his hardest not to snicker, but he couldn't help himself, "I'm s-sorry Blaze!" He started laughing just as hard.

Blaze glared at them as the rolled in laughter, "I hate you both, you realize that?"

"Yep."

"Whatever. But I'm stopping, so you can KEEP your 50 bucks." Blaze said, "I quit."

"Wait! Don't go!" Ash grabbed her hand before she could leave, "I want you to join me in one more game!"

Blaze looked at her like she was insane, and set her hand on fire, "OW!"

"Whats the game?" She asked, walking over and standing in the middle of the room.

"Truth or Dare!"

Flash would have done a spit take if he had been drinking something, Is she going to give away the very thing she had been doing the whole week? No way, something is up!

"Whats truth or dare?" Blaze asked, sitting down in the middle floor after the ferret had.

"Its a game where someone asks another whether to choose between Truth or Dare. Truth means they have to answer any question TRUTHFULLY, and Dare is when a person tells another what they have to do." Ash explained, "You game?"

Blaze looked uncertain, "Umm... I'm not sure..."

"If it helps, you can go first." Ash said, "Go ahead, ask me anything, personal or not. And if the person doesn't answer... hmm... There is a punishment involved... I know!" She pounded her fist into her open hand, "You can burn me if I don't do it!"

"Who do you love?"

Ash outstretched her arm, "... Make it fast..."

Flash pulled her ear, "Oh come on, you have to answer. You don't crush on anyone?"

"No! Let it go and burn me already! I'll never reveal that!"

Blaze showed no mercy, she gripped Ash's wrist and scorched her fur. She screamed and blew out the fire.

"Ok! Ok!" Ash waved her hand, her wrist still slightly smoking, "Flashs turn!"

"I dare Ash to kiss the person she likes."

"Make it quick Blaze." She held out her other arm. Only this time, Blaze just laughed.

"Oh, just have your own turn." She said.

"Thank you Blaze." She smiled tearfully, "This one is for Flash... ADMIT YOUR LOVE OF BLAZE!"

"WHAAAAAT?" Flash shouted, "NO WAY!"

Ash stood up straight and stuck her finger in the air, "He said that their was NO WAY he'd admit his love her you, Blaze. So by default he proved the existence of said love by saying he wouldn't admit it."

Blaze stood up, grabbed both of her ears, and scorched them. Guess Ash should have minded her own business...

/

MY FINGERS AND WRIST AND EARS HURT, I HATE YOU FLASH!


	5. Destroyahiriamix666's dares

From Destroyahirismix666;

Oh yeah! A ToD is back!

Sonic: Saw you're arms off, then try to eat a chili dog *Which is just a water  
balloon*

Shadow: Kiss Amy. And Love it! They have to be a official couple the rest of  
the story!

Silver: Have Blaze take you to the Romance closet! *Which only has a bunch of  
movies they both hate, but they can't get out!*

Knuckles: Admit you LOOOVVVEEE Rouge! Then watch my OC *Draken* Kiss her!

Tails: Kiss Cosmo! They are a official couple just like Shadamy now!

Rouge: Yeah, you have to kiss my OC. He's got the hots for you.

Ash: Drink a red bull.

Elise: Admit you are a Hoe! *Garden hoe, not sleeping around ho*

Yo can expect to hear more form me in the future!

And Scourge: Flirt with every girl in the story! *Only to have all of them  
turn him down!*

_...Ok, obviously some of these won't be done... But I will try my best! 8D Oh, and also, as much as I support Shadamy, they arn't really offical. Sadly._

_/_

Ash fumbled out of her bed and hit the floor, smashing her nose of the ground, "Ow..."

"'Bout time you woke up."

"Huh?" She looked up, looking at a unfamiliar green hedgehog sitting in her desk chair.

"You have no idea how loud you snore."

/

"What is with these guys and wanting to join me in Truth or Dare?" Ash muttered, walking down the street and reading over the assignments she had to complete, "And most of these arn't even POSSIBLE. _Saw Sonic's arms off? _Then what will he use to play video games?"

"I could name a useful part." Scourge laughed.

"That was just full of taste." Ash growled, having a hard time with her big backpack she decided to bring, "You don't seem... Smart enough to join me in this."

"Smart enough? I'm plently smart enough for pranks!" He defended, "You don't think I can keep up with a beginner like you?"

Ash stomped childishly, "I'LL SHOW YOU BEGINNER!" She pulled out a recorder and played it.

_"NO! Rouge! I love you more then that guy ever will!"_

Scourge's jaw dropped, "How did you get that? It sounds like that Knuckles guy!"

"Its not techinally real. If I try hard enough, I can learn how to sound like a bunch of people. I only want Rouge to hear it when she is ..." Ash looked back at the paper, "Kissing this 'Darken' guy."

"Rouge? Isn't she that hot one?"

Ash glared at him, "I know drought-ridden river beds who arn't as shallow as you."

"Whatever. Where are we heading?" He asked, playing with this shades.

She studied her assignment, not bothering to look at him, "Tail's place. It should be simple enough to make this two kiss. Its been so pent up I'm surprised they are still just friends."

"Us guys know these things, huh?" He smiled.

Ash kicked him in the balls, "I'm a girl."

She ignored him until she reached Tails's workshop, where she wasn't surprised to see alot of the others there as well. Enjoying themselves and each other's company.

"Hey Tails!" Ash smiled.

"Oh hey!" He smiled back, alittle nervously, "Whats going on... And why did you bring THAT guy?"

Scourge was still having a hard time walking, but his voice still had that perfect pitch everytime he talked.

"He is here with me on business." She assured, waving him off, "Is Cosmo around?"

"Well, yeah. She is in the back, on the deck. She should be sitting on the table with the others." Tails said.

"Yay!" Ash was about to run back there when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Ash! Wait, I need to talk to you about something..."

"Oh, ok."

"In private...?"

"Don't say private." Scourge whimpered.

Tails led Ash away from him, into a kitchen-like area, she dropped her huge backpack on the floor, "Ash, your experienced in couples, right?"

Ash faked a spit take, "Uhhh, what makes you ask that buddy, old pal?"

"Well... I only figured since your fanfiction account is-"

"Don't mislead the readers." She said, "What do you need to know?"

"Well... ya see, I... I want to ask Cosmo to be my girlfriend." Tails rubbed his arm, looking extremely shy, "But... I don't know how to do it. I thought by what you wright you would know what I should do, but-"

"Wait, I know! I know exactly what you need to do!" Ash wouldn't let a chance like this slip away, "You just need to kiss her. Don't be scared, it sends the perfect message every time!"

Tails looked down, wide eyed and bright red, "K-k-kiss her?"

"... It doesn't have to be on the mouth, get your head outta the gutter."

Out of no where, Scourge lands harshly inbetween them. Tails retreated against the counter, but Ash didn't budge, "Learn your lesson? Don't hit on girls who hit harder."

"Never..." He coughed.

Ash shurgged and walked away from the two, almost into Amy.

"Oh, Hey Ash! I wanted to thank you for giving me the chance to kiss Sonic." She smiled, "That was fun!"

Ash was about the welcome her when she saw Shadow leaning against the wall. What was he doing here for? Who knows?

"I spy round 2..." Ash said.

Amy looked confused until she turned. Shadow, in the shadow's, really just looks like a sleeping Sonic.

"Sonic!" She ran up to him and glomped Shadow, hitting the ground as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Shadow leapt to his feet,holding his cheek and bright red. Ash toke this chance to check off the dare on her list, She watched as he toke off and Amy came back disgruntled.

"...I hate you Ash."

She laughed at the response, "Sorry, say I have an idea too make it up too ya!" Ash whispered something into her ear. When she was done, she stood back and smiled.

"H-he really likes those?"

"Yeppers."

"And you... BROUGHT some?"

"I'm always prepared Amy." Ash wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "What would you do without me?"

"Your a life saver Ash!" Amy raced over to her backpack and pulled out atleast 10 of dvds, a blanket, and a mobile Tv, "Wow, its heavy!"

"Tell me about it.." She rubbed her back, "Sonic is where now?"

"Not here, I'll go fetch him!" She said.

"Ok, Take your time, I'll set up the area. Do you think Tails will mind if you use his closet?"

"I don't think so!"

Ash smirked and found the coat closet, devoid of coats. Lucky. She spread the out the blanet on the floor, placed the Tv in the corner and stacked the dvds in the other. Cozy, no? The next was simple, check to make sure the lock wouldn't unlock from the inside.

Gooooooodddd...

Ash made her way to the back door to finally join the others when Scourge was kicked onto her as soon as the door was opened.

They fell onto the ground, "SCOURGE! WHAT THEY CRUDE ARE YOU DOING?"

An alluring voice came from beyond, "Thats what he gets for rubbing my leg!"

Ash pushed the green hedgie off her, "Rouge! Hiya!"

"Ohh.. Joy, who let these two in?" She asked, landed on her feet and pointing to the her and Scourge.

"Tails did." Ash stood up, "Blame him!" She looked over and saw Blaze and Silver sitting by the table, also good.

"Speaking of Tails, he wanted to see you in the kitchen Blaze." Ash said, straighten her jacket.

"Really? Well, alright.."

"You too Silver."

They both got up and Ash led the way... into the closet. She pushed them in and locked it.

She waited until the pounding stopped before she stepped back out, backpack slung over her back.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Next for what?" Rouge asked

"Oh nothing." Ash laughed it off, until she saw a dark looking hedgehog sitting by the table, "...Who are you?"

He yawned loudly, "I'm Draken."

Her eyes went wide, and she snuke a peek at her dare assignments, Draken. Thats him! Ok, this will be simple. She sat to the left of him, wondering what techinque would be more effective.

Rouge floated down and sat next to the hedgehog on his right, and who looked uncomptable, like he got a taste in his mouth that struck him as odd.

"Whats wrong Draky? You look alittle sick..." Rouge said, smiling.

"N-nothing."He said, looking at her.

_Now. _Ash faked a large yawn, stretching out her hand hard enough to punch Draken's face into Rouges. Full on lip lock.

"Hey guys, I brought some..." Knuckles dropped a bowl of chips, looking at what Rougue and Draken were currently engaged in.

_And one more for the keeping... _

_"NO! Rouge! I love you more then that guy ever will!"_

Rouge punched Draken, "Excuse me, but I-! What a minute, Hot head? You what?"

Knuckles was as red as ever, "I didn't say that! Who said that?"

Ash hid the tape in her pocket, watching the slightly crushed Draken guy. _Dang, I feel sorry for him..._

Before she could say anything, Amy burst through the door with Sonic in hand, "Hey! Whats the big deal? The closet door is locked!"

"What?" Sonic gasped.

"Ah, Sonic! I got you something for helping me with that little thing the other day!" Ash said, taking a white box out of her bag.

"Whats in there?" Tails asked.

Cosmo joined in, "Is it sweets?"

"Sorta...! Chili dogs!" Ash opened the box, revealing some delicious looking hot dogs, "I brought enough for everyone! Well... Not Draken...He can have mine!"

"Uh, thanks." he said, weirded out.

Ash passed out the eagerly awaited chili dogs, received thank yous and shrugged them off, Sonic was the first one to take a bite.

_SPLAT! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!_

Ash counted to people who got water balloons, which was everyone, "Don't you think good chilidogs would have been warm or something?" She snickered...

The crowd loomed over her, angry and thristy for blood.

"Ash...!"

"I hate to eat and run but..." Ash was about to run off when she remembered something, "TAILS! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO DO IT!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

Tails, quite absent-mindedly, kissed Cosmo's cheek. It wasn't because being covered in water and about to run for the chase was a good moment to kiss someone, Ash just didn't want to miss it.

"Good! See ya!"

She didn't make it far, Sonic had her before any one else. And when they finally found Silver and Blaze, they had their turns as well.

/

Ash wobbled back to the room, "I'm running out of bandaids..." She sat on the bed and checked off alot of the dares. Only 2 remaining...

"Who is Elise Anyway?" She asked outloud, "Ah whatever, I'm beat..." She tumbled over to the little fridge, pulled out a Red Bull and toke a sip before resting her bruised forehead on it, "Way better..."

She dropped the can and hopped out the window, suddenly feeling like conquering the world.

/

-Somewhere in the distance future, past? I don't know...-

Elise was enjoying her time in the garden when she noticed something fall near her. She picked it up, "... A hoe?"

/

I'm sorry, but my fingers BLEED.


	6. CalicoWithAPencil's Truths and Dare

From Calico With A Pencil;

Haha, nice going as usual, Ash! You can take any strange concept and write it  
well and funny. =^^= This past chapter especially was written very well and  
was pretty good, given you had to work with someone else's character and all.

Now, as for my request... Hm, now this is a toughie...

Truth: To Sonic - Who do you really like? No playing dumb, you know what I  
mean! =3

To Vector - What are you actually listening to with those headphones of yours?  
Don't worry, I won't judge ya! Maybe...

To Ash - Who do you love? /brick'd

Dare: I dare Eggman to tell a dirty story. Like really dirty. That'll make me  
happy. 8D Ooh, and because I'm evil, it must involve Ash. -nodnod- Mmyes, yes,  
evil... X3

Have fun~ -innocent grin- 8D

_I hate you Oni..._

/

Ash glared at her assignment, and swore revenge on everything that had ever dared too cross her. She started throwing things around, knocking over junk and breaking things when an idea suddenly hit her pretty hard.

That familiar grin crossed her lips again and she picked up her cell, and dialed a number, "Hey, Eggman, I require your services...!"

/

"So when is Vector, Espio, and Charmy coming?" Sonic asked, looking for something to eat inside the dorm room.

"Soon. I can't believe you actually still come over here even though I've tricked you all those times. Thats pretty... Forgiving." Ash pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to him.

"I'm used to it, and you have awesome video games." He toke the bag and returned to the Tv.

"Thank you, I feel... Cool." She shrugged, "Oh, and Eggman is coming over too."

"WHAT?" Sonic jumped up, "Really? I mean, I understood that one time for Shadow but-"

"You like playing my video games, don't cha...?" Ash waltzed over and peered into the screen, "Wow, you have an impressive high score!"

"Don't change the subject! Why did you even invite him! He is my ENEMY!"

"Not mine, just play nice!" The ferret laughed, pointing at the fretting hedgehog, "All is good bro!"

"... Don't call me bro." He looked off into a different direction.

"Awwww...! Tell me who you have a crush on!"

"Wha...? Oh, not that again!" He slapped his forehead.

A loud yell and fighting sounds interrupted their conversation, "Ah! They're here!"

"Ash, this is not a good idea!" Sonic grabbed her hand, "He is a bad guy!"

"And I'm... A good guy?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

He paused, "...Right. Right, what was I thinking..."

"Yeah, don't worry, everyone has their melt downs." Ash walked over to the door and opened it too see a smoke cloud of a brawl at her door step, "Oh man...!"

She pulled the four guys apart, keeping them away with out stretched hands, "GIRLS! Girls! Your BOTH pretty!"

"We caught this guy trying to bust into your room Ash!" Vector, grasping the side of his face and pointing.

"Bust in?" Eggman yelled back, "I was INVITED!"

"Who'd invite you?" Espio said, stomping his foot forward.

Ash hid her face, then roared into the ceiling, "WHOSE HUNGRY? I ORDERED PIZZA! EVERY ONE WHO WANTS FREE FOOD, GET IN THE ROOM NOW!"

Sonic leaned against the door frame as the other walked into the room, "... Smooth."

"Like children to a ice cream truck." Ash snickered, "Pizza always works."

"Whatever!" Charmy smiled, flying into her face, "Ash! How have you been doing! Pick up any good chicks lately?"

She gripped her stomach and laughed, "I'm just fine Charm! And you?"

"Just keeping Espio and Vector busy! Did you see Vector's Karaoke machine? It has all his music on it!"

Ash looked over to the crocodile, "Rea_lly_ _now_?"

"Yep!" Charmy cheered, "He downloaded his music off his headphones and into the machine, we can sing all we want!"

A familiar evil smirk crawled on her face, "Amazing! I love you Vector!"

Vector swallowed a hot slice on acctident in response and started coughing.

/

"Bob Marley, huh?" Ash watched as Vector sang the first song, " I guess I can see him as a Marley fan."

"Most of them are by him anyway." Espio said, "But he was alot of different songs on that thing. Its more tripped out in an Ipad."

"I like Linkin Park, or something like that." Charmy said, sitting on the bed behind Vector, "Three Days Grace anyone?"

"Metallica, Infected Mushrooms, ACDC, Someone say something good." Eggman toke a sip of his soda.

Ash grabbed the microphone out of Vector's hand.

"Hey-!"

"_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!"_

Sonic and Charmy quickly joined in with her, _"NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY! NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE! NEVER GONNE TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU!"_

The combination of all three badly pitched voices caused the Karaoke machine to start to smoke.

"AW MAN!" Vector pushed them out of the way and quickly shut it off, "Good going guys! You broke it!"

Bursts of laughter came from everyone who wasn't Vector, who kicked at the machine before giving up on it.

"Well, what now?" Espio looked up, "Believe it or not, I was eager to start singing."

Vector sat down next to him, "Sorry Espio, I don't have any Beiber songs on my file."

"I do not like the Beiber!" Espio shouted.

_Why didn't I record that? _Ash laughed, "How about...?"

"Kiss or be Kissed is OUT of the QUESTION!" Eggman shouted, "Last time you drugged Shadow he-"

"Calm down, calm down!" Ash hit the floor, practically dying, "Shadow won't even really come near me since that... little incident."

Vector, Charmy, and Espio looked confused at Sonic, who stuck his finger down his throat and made a gagging sound.

"Ok then, how about..." Vector rubbed his chin, "Truth or dare?"

Ash wanted to scream, kick, and cry at the mere mention of the game. She had been living it for the past few days, but blowing her cover would not aid in the assignment, she faked a smile, "... Great. Lets so this~!

"Thats such a girls game." Charmy pouted.

"Its such a ... violent game." Ash looked at the ground, shivering. The others noticed and looked at her, "Knowing things that only get you in trouble, having to come up with plans that only get you killed, its horrifing..."

She looked back up and the others looked terrified, well, except Eggman, "Lets get this show on the road!"

Ash fell back laughing,"SONIC HAS TO GO FIRST!"

"Why me?" Sonic sighed, "Oh well. Espio, Truth. Do you really like the Beib?"

"I hate the Beib!" Espio glared at Vector, "Gosh, you get one song stuck in your head and they attack you from all sides!"

"Ok, ok!" Vector pushed his hands forward, "My turn! Charmy! I dare you to lick the window!"

"Yuck! No way!" He shoke his head.

"If you refuse a dare, you have to get a punishment then." Ash pointed out, "Either a punch or a burn."

"I'm going then!" Charmy flew over to the window, "Ahh...This is not right!" He pretended to give the window a good licking, but in the middle Vector pushed his head forward.

"AW! MAN THATS NASTY! ITS ALL DIRTY!"

"No cheating!" He ordered.

"MY TURN!"Ash reached for the sky, "MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN!"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" Sonic shouted over her.

"Sonic! Who do you like?"

"... My friends-"

"No! Like-like! Who do you like-like?" She asked again.

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at the ground, "I really don't like-like any one, ok? Amy keeps forcing her self at me and I don't like that. I just want to be free! Is that so wrong...?"

The group went silent until Ash threw an empty soda can at his head.

"OW!" Sonic yelled, "What the HECK was that for?"

"You lie..." Ash said, "Punishment is done!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute...!" Espio put his arms out, "Has any of us even had a girlfriend or boyfriend before?"

Once again, the 6 clamed up.

"...Any good one night stands...?" He asked.

"Dude! Charmy is 6!" Vector shouted at him.

The little bee cocked his head, "Whats a-"

"You don't want to know." Eggman stopped him.

"That just raises the question, all we all still virgins?"

"ESPIO!"

"I'm serious!" He said, slapping his forhead, "Think about it _seriously. _As an question, not a joke."

Ash rolled her eyes and looked at Eggman, nodding.

He smirked and turned back to the others, "If thats what your looking for, I think I have an _interesting _story for you then..."

Ash stood up, "Don't you dare!"

"I dare!" He said back at her, ignoring the threat.

Vector facepalmed, "Now you've done it... This is worse then hearing these stories from my granddad..."

Sonic quickly told Charmy,"Go get some more ice."

"This isn't a hotel room, its dorm-"

"GO GET THE ICE!" He shouted, "YOUR TOO YOUNG TO HEAR THIS."

Charmy huffed and obeyed, "How come the older kids get to have all the fun...?"

When he left Eggman continued.

Vector whispered something in Sonic's ear, _"Umm... why are you curious?"_

_"Its like watching an uncut copy of 40-year-old virgin..." _He snickered, practically in tears from trying to hold in his laughter, _"How can you not laugh?"_

"It was pretty easy getting Ash home with me-"

"WHAT THE EFF?" Sonic shouted, "ASH! YOU-?"

"Its rude to interrupt!" He shouted, "Like I was saying, she can't hold her shots at all! She was all _over _the place, and being the gentleman I am, I wasn't just about to let her go home alone...!"

Ash snorted loudly, "...Sorry."

Eggman had to hold back a snicker of his own, "Anyway, As soon as she was at my place, she just threw herself at me! And who am I to deny her...?"

"Oh my lord..." Sonic's jaw dropped, looking back at Ash, who simply shurgged and bit her pinky nail.

"And so, I take her up into my room, turn off the lights, we go under the covers and I show her my-"

"I'm done!" Vector stood up, along with Sonic and Espio.

"Out! See ya!"

"ADIOS!" Sonic sped away, with the last two remaining Chaotix members close behind.

Ash looked at Eggman, "Let me guess, your glow-in-the-dark sticker collection?"

"I was going to say light up pocket watch."

...

The two burst out laughing for atleast 10 minutes.

"Ok, ok! Breath! Now, Halo Reach or Super Smash Bros.?" Ash pulled out the two cases and held them up.

He reached for one of the controllers, "Super Smash Bros.!"

"Ok, but just to warn you, I'm completely boss at this!"

"Just like your completely boss at -"

"Hey, hey, hey! I fake rocked your world!"

/

... OK, I admit, that was funny.


	7. Project Feira's dares

From Project Feira;

Sonic: dress up like Amy for two whole chapters! Hehehe..

Knuckles: Get in a brawl with Tails, and get your butt kicked!

Rouge: French Kiss Cream, or else you'll have to kiss Chaos for 5 minutes!

_Hmmm... This should be easy... whats a french kiss? 8D_

/

Ash was ironning something on an board she borrowed from the student wash room, tacked to her wall was her assignments.

"The one day I'm free and I only have three." She sighed, "... YAY!"

She put the iron down and looked at the dress, "Looks just like hers!"

/

"Ughhhh..." Knuckles rubbed his head, "I think I'm getting a headache..."

Tails looked back worried, "Do you need some medicine?"

"Nah..." He walked over and fell down on his couch, "I think I'll just sleep it off."

_Its a good thing he sleeps like a rock! _Tails thought, smiling and walking off.

While Knuckles rested his weary head, he didn't notice the window suddenly open and shut. He was almost close to nodding off when...

"Knuckles?"

"AHH!" He leapt up and saw the orange ferret in his face.

She laughed and sat next to him on the couch comptably, "Good! Your awake!"

"What on Mobius are you doing back here?" He growled, rubbing his temples, "And give me a good reason why I shouldn't punch you through the wall?"

"Because Tails will get mad at you for breaking his house." Ash said, cracking her knuckles.

He glared at her, taking the action as a threat.

She laughed nervously, "Bad habit. Though I just wanted to know something, do you have a crush on Rouge?"

Knuckles went dark red and he shouted, "NO! WHY WOULD I? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?"

Using her pinky to clean out her ringing ear, she flipped her opposite hand a side, "Well, I saw Tails _putting the moves _on her like crazy is all..."

She watched as his body went rigid, and he blinked twice. _Bingo~!_

"Putting the moves?"

"Yep."

"... And why should I believe that? I mean, I'm certain no one has put moves on you! You propably don't even know what those are!"

She hit the ground, a sucker punch in the gut was softer then that, "... I-i'm serious."

"Ah, whatever..." He looked off, his left eye twinging with the waves of pain the headaches was suppling, "... When did you see that?"

"Just alittle while ago. She was hangin' outside and he just walked up to her and was all like 'You kinda remind me of my homework. I just wanna slap you down on the table and do you all night long'! And she was just like 'Pervert' and flew off. She was pretty steamed."

Knuckles's eyes went wide, "R-really?"

Ash hid her smirk by looking away, dramaticly throwing her spikey bangs out and letting the glare hit her glasses just right to set the effect, "Yeah! Tails is a big womanizer, didn't you know?" She turned back towards him and made a creepy grin, "_He likes 'em feisty...! He HEEEEH He he he heeeh~!" _

Knuckles gave her a shove, "Knock it off! Your creeping me out!"

"Rouge was really mad though. I think she's alittle hurt. Tails went to far with that if you ask me."

She watched as he stood up, rubbing his head again, "...I'm gonna kill him..."

/

Ash had to distract the echinda for awhile, a small comment on 'checking up on the emerald' toke care of that. She wanted to work on a few other dares before Knuckles went bat feces on Tails.

"Red Bull has never let me down yet..." Ash looked at the can as she walked to Cream's house, "Why would it not work now?"

"Ash...?"

She swung around and saw the little rabbit with her chao holding some flowers, looking confused.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, smiling, "You know, after that last happening at Tails's workshop, he doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore... He says you bad."

"Ah, I'm not bad. I'm just... Good challeged." She walked over, and made sure she saw the can, "Speaking of good challeged... I need your help in something..."

/

"Knuckles! I didn't do that!" Tails dodged another punch Knuckles launched at his face, "Please! Stop!"

"You need to be taught a lesson!" He shouted as the fox easily avoided the next blow, he couldn't concentrate with his now crippling migrane effectiving his game, "C-come back here!"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Tails flew up and stayed there, "Whats up with you?"

"Get back down here!" Knuckles shouted, shutting his eyes.

"Knuckles! I think your having an episode!" He flew a tiny bit closer to the raging echinda, "If you don't stop, I'll-"

He leapt up, "You'll WANT? Say ANOTHER cheesy pick up line?"

Knuckles didn't see the foot connect to his lower jaw, but he sure did feel it. He fell back and busted his head on the ground. K.O. Out cold.

Tails covered his mouth, "Oh no! What have I done?"

Ash burst from the bushes, the small video camera in her hand, "Something Awesome! Thank you!"

He looked at her, back at Knuckles, then back at her, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THINGS LIKE THIS?"

She cocked her head, "... Maybe."

The ferret had to run pretty fast to avoid the flying fox, losing him on the streets of the city. She panted heavily, watching him soar past the alley way she hid inside, "He is actually very scary..."

Ash dashed out as soon as she was sure he was gone and prompty half sped walk, half skipped down the sidewalk. She cheered and reviewed the fotage, perfect! PERFECT!

"ROUGECOMEBACKHEREILOVEYOU!"

"Cream! Calm down!"

A white blur spun the ferret around twice, then a brown blur spun her twice cubed. Once she stopped feeling her vomit pushing upwards, she watched as Cream attacked Rouge with kisses where ever she could landed them on.

Ash pulled out the list of dares and checked off two of them, "Oh... wait, ROUGE has to kiss Cream... Or Chaos, who ever he is."

She walked over and pushed Rouge's head into Cream's face, "There we go..."

/

"GET IT OFF!"

"No...Go away..."

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Then please blame..." Ash set the ice pack down and looked at her assignments list, "Project Feira?"

Sonic grasped her by the jacket, "TAKE IT OFF NOW!"

Ash whinced at the action, but couldn't help but to giggle painfully, "But it _suits _you..."

Sonic dropped her on the floor, pulling at the bottom of the red dress that was glued onto his fur. He growled and pulled again, causing him to rip his fur alittle and scream in pain, "I HATE THIS! WHY A DRESS? WHY A FLIPPIN' DRESS?"

She crawled back onto the bed and returned to her ice pack, "Your getting 50 bucks after this. Stop cryin'."

"I thought I was going to be able to TAKE IT OFF." He glared at her, "If I have to wear it, then I'm staying with you until I can take it off."

"Good, one more day."

"I HATE YOU!"

/

Yeah, sorry about the long break. I have decided to work on these on the weekends.

OH! I am need to mention, to a very sweet and dedicated reviewer of mine, dr-fanmai-lover! Who sends me alot of reviews of what I should do next with this story.

I am sorry, but for the life of me, I can't really understand your messages. I get some parts, but then I get confused and alittle nervous about messing it up for you. I'm really sorry, please blame my stupid on it. Prehaps if someone out there can help me with her/his dares, I can do them? I'm not trolling your english, seriously Fanmai-lover! I just suck like that! ^^;


	8. CookytheFoxCat's dares

From Cookythefoxcat;

Dares:

Shadow: run around station square screaming I found maria! while wearing her  
dress.

Sonic:You either have to kiss amy or give Shadow all the chilidogs on earth!

Big: you have to watch froggy get stabbed by mephilies

Amy: you have to wear rouges outfit for a whole chapter.

Silver: you have to glomp blaze.

Cheese: you have to eat a happy-pill

Cream: you have to eat 3 happy-pills while in a room filed with guns ( a.k.a.  
shadows closet)

Eggman: you have to live with a happy-go-lucky robot for a day or you have to  
get drunk!

Knuckles: you have to play seven minutes in heaven with rouge

Rouge: you have to act like amy ( glomp every character)

well That's al I got for ya...for now! MWHHAAAAA 

_You have a dark gift Cooky... amazing XDDD_

_/_

Shadow yawned, opening his eyes and stretching for a second. He didn't remember when he fell asleep, but he could tell his body needed it.

"Mommy...? Why is that hedgehog wearing a dress?"

His eyes snapped open at the sentence, "Huh?"

All around him were humans of all different kinds, just _staring _at him.

Shadow leapt to his feet, feeling a strange ruffle of his fur was the only thing that made him look back down. He saw a light blue dress covering his usually fur clad body.

"WHAT TEH-! STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

/

Sonic practically walked a trench in Ash's dorm room, "I have to either kiss Amy or Give Shadow HOW many chili dogs? Wait, why would you tell me this any way?"

"Because I trust you." Her tail wagged, "So...?"

"I won't do it." Sonic glared at her, "Not in this STUPID dress."

"Its not my fault he or she wanted you to wear it for two chapters."

"Huh?"

"Choose." She said, interrupting the train of thought, "Do it or the readers will kill you with fanfiction."

Sonic shouted, "Fine!" and sped out the door, faster then he has ever gone before.

Ash blinked, "Wow... Fanfiction is powerful." She started to pick up around the dorm, his gust had torn all of her comic book pages from the desk and were scattered about.

When she was done, Sonic had returned, standing in the middle of the room and scratching his nose.

"How did it go...?"

"I did it."

"Did what? Amy or Shadow?... Snicker."

"Well, Shadow was busy having a melt down at Station Square, so I just passed by Amy and kissed her."

"... And... she didn't flip?"

"She didn't notice, I was too fast."

Ash face palmed, "You do realize that thats not good enough."

"Yes it is." Sonic sat back down, straighten out the dress, and started to play another video game.

And she just stared at him, "... Whatever. I got to see you play with the frilly thingie. I'm going out tonight, just to let you know."

"Out? Where? Another geeky convention?" He chuckled, pointing at her.

"Nope." She fixing her glasses sauvly, "Gotta go get Eggman drunk."

Sonic watched as she picked up her backpack and left.

"There is something wrong with that chica."

/

Big was having a good time fishing with his pal Froggie. The only problem was Froggie was still missing. He sighed and tried to catch another fish, ignoring the pain in his gut that something might be something terribly wrong with his little friend.

"Amy wants one more fishie..." He said slowly. He looked off into the distance, almost zoning out when he saw a shadowy figure that looked alot like a frog.

"F-froggie?" He blinked, extremely surprised.

The figure hopped once, as if to answer his call.

He hopped up and began to run, "Froggie! Froggie! I missed you!"

Before he could get to close, another shadowy figure that looked like a hedgehog barreled out of the bushes, snatched the frog, stabbed it, and rolled back in.

Big froze in his spot, fell to his knees, and stared at the empty spot that his friend was. A tear ran down his cheek, "Froggie...?"

Ash snickered in the bushes, the dark face make up worked and he didn't see that the frog she stabbed was actually a stuffed doll. When she looked back out, she saw him crying and felt a pang to her heart.

She tossed the doll out for him to see it was fake and was about to move on when he tore through the bushes.

"WHO KILLED FROGGIE?"

"WAAAAAHHHH AAHHHHH!" She toke off in a random direction, hoping the hunk cat wouldn't be super fast in his angered condition.

/

Amy viewed herself in the mirror, the outfit was kinda revealing, and alittle big on her slender figure, "Sonic would HATE this outfit!"

She tossed the note that came with the clothes, "_Sonic would love to see you in this _my butt! But its kinda familiar... I wonder where I have seen them before."

Amy gave herself a good long stare in the mirror and suddenly realized who's outfit it really was. "Rouge! It's Rouge's! Who ever gave me one of her outfits is going to get it, I'm sure!"

She went to take it off, but noticed something with the zipper, "... Its stuck...?"

/

Ash whistled happily, tossing the super glue high in the air and catching it. She slipped it into her backpack's side pocket and looked at her list, "Hmm, 4 down, 3 in motion and 3 left."

She looked at the paper while looking at her phone, "Well, really 4 in motion. But whatever."

She turned down the corner and saw Silver walking towards her. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned, and started power walking the other way.

"Hey! Hey Silver!"

"God, kill me now..." He rubbed his forehead, "Hey Ash..."

She ran up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Whats up buddy! Long time no see~!"

He sighed, "Yeah, its been... like, maybe two days. Whats going on?"

"Nothing much. Say, where is your friend, Blaze?"

"None of your concern!" He said, catching on to her tone, "Your trying to make us fall in love or something!"

"Silver?"

The two looked over to see the purple cat, "What are you doing with Silver? Sneaky ferret..." She insulted, walking over and grabbing him away from her, "I don't trust you."

Ash pouted, "Ahhh... But he's so cool! With his huge quills and all..."

"Serves you right for what you did." She said coldly.

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "You didn't come out fighting, did you?"

"Huh?"

"You guys were still friends, right?" Ash pointed at them, "I mean, being shoved in a closet for almost 45 minutes, you didn't get on each others nerves, did you?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Uh, are you asking if we fought?"

"Yep."

"No, I'm used to him." Blaze huffed, giving a small smile, "Why would you care any way?"

She put her hand to her mouth and narrowed her eyes at them, "I'm not so sure if thats true... I mean, don't real friends hug?"

"Hug?" They shouted together.

"Yeah! Hug! Don't you guys hug? Or laugh together? Things like that?"

Silver pulled at his farthest right quill, blushing very lightly, "Well, sure..."

"Prove it."

"We don't have to prove anything to you!" Blaze growled, she stamped off in the opposite direction, "Come on Silver!"

"Coming!"

Ash stopped him, "I still don't believe you..."

The white hedgehog blinked, then growled inwardly before rushing foreward and glomping Blaze from behind.

"Ah! What the...? SILVER! Don't pay attention to her!"

/

"Where are we Cheese?" Cream the Rabbit asked her little chao friend as she walked down the hallway.

"Chao..." Cheese clung to his friend tightly.

The little duo didn't know that they were wandering in G.U.N's head quarters, after hours of course.

"Atleast we have some candy, we can find our way out if we try hard enough." Cream handed her chao what she thought was a skittle, "Eat up Cheese."

"Chao chao!" Cheese gulped it down and was about to ask for more when he noticed Cream was acting weird. Again.

"I think I'ma eat few mores!" She downed the rest of the bag and tossed it away, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!"

Cheese blinked, he wanted to fly away and wait for her to calm down like he had been doing, but for some reason he wanted to stay with her. Propably a mixture of worry that she wouldn't find her out of this place and a sudden hyper notion that he wanted to help with the crazy plan she would come up with this time.

"CHEESE! I FOUND TOYS!"

The chao tore down the hallway, following Cream's cheers and screams. He found her outside the door of a large room. Peering in, he saw the whole place was littered with weapons, ammo, and wear gear.

"TOYS!"

/

Rouge looked at the assignment, "...?" She looked at the return address, "Heh, of course. A ruby huh? Well, if I only have to do that."

She hopped out of the tree she was sitting in and made her way over to the master's emerald's hiding place. But she didn't see the red echinda any where from her bird's eye view.

"For the guardian of the master emerald, he sure is busy doing other things..."

A sudden angry yell came from alittle ways off, and she turned to see that it was from Tail's workshop. She smiled, "Who else but hot-head?"

It didn't take long to fly over and take a peek in the window to see what was going on. Tails was sweat dropping as Sonic and Knuckles fought about something. Sonic sitting calmly on the couch and Knuckles shaking his fists at him.

She smirked and waltzed over to the door, knocking 3 times and waited.

"I propably should have gotten wasted before doing this..."

Tails opened the door, "Oh, Rouge? Uh, hey!" He said nervously, "Whats up?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to see my friends is all!" She burst through and hugged him tightly, "How are you doing?"

Tails gasped, not sure how to handle this gesture, "I-i-i'm doing fine! How about you?"

"I'm doing fine silly~!" She giggled, stepping back.

The three just stared at her, as if she had grown a third eye right then and there. _Wow, tough crowd._

"Rouge!" Ash burst from the kitchen, "Hey there!"

_And now I have to hug her... Ugh. _Rouge plastered a fake smile to her face and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in forever! How are the kids?" She giggled again, all high and nasally.

"Just fine!... Your taking about the kids on my Sims game, right?"

"_God your sad..._" Rouge whispered, "_Where's the ruby?_"

"_In my backpack, if all guess well, I'll give it to you by the time we leave. Just hug the rest of the guys, kay?"_

"_Sounds like a plan._" She smirked, letting go and turning back to the guys and returning to her Amy-like plan.

She put her hands together and smiled, "I think we should do something fun!"

"W-what do you have in mind...?" Sonic stampered, confused as he stood up from the couch.

Rouge toke this opportunity to give him a hug too, "Anything you guys want, especially you Sonic~!"

Knuckles leaned over to Tails, "_Whats up with bat girl?_"

He shurgged in response, "_But you know, she is kinda acting alot like a certain pink hedgehog we know..._"

"_You mean...?_"

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Ash screamed in their ears. They fell to the floor in pain, "7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"NO BLIND FOLDS!" Sonic was ready to slam his shoe in her face, "NO KISSY GAMES! EVERYTIME WE PLAY THOSE, SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS!"

"I'm with him." Tails said, suddenly looking serious, "And how did you get in my house in the first place?"

"I didn't knock." She shurgged, "Say, _Rouge_! You would _love _to play, _right_?"

The white bat grimaced for only a second, but instantly started to smiling grudgingly again, "W-why sure! Sounds like the kinda fun I'm looking for!"

Knuckles crossed his arms and sat back on the couch, "Count me out!"

"Too late."

"Huh?"

Ash already had the tophat with the list of names inside, "Pull one."

"NO MEANS NO!" He shouted, glaring intensely at her.

She smirked and went to Rouge, holding the hat up to her face, "Then please take your turn."

She glared at her before taking a paper, "... Knuckles?"

"I SAID NO!"

"TOO LATE!" Ash linked her arms with the two of them and tossed them in the closet, then locked the door. She leaned back against it, waiting for the pounding to stop.

Tails shouted, "Why do you insist on messing with us?"

"I have my reasons!" She snickered, "Oh, and I'm stopping the game here. I just needed them in the closet."

The fox and hedgehog shurgged.

"Hey, how did you get the dress off Sonic?"

"Scissors, sharp ones." He replied, "I hope she won't miss it."

"Don't worry about that, I bought that one."

Tails gripped the sides of his head, "Why is the world insane? What are you guys talking about now...?"

Ash patted his back, "Nothing important~! Don't stress little man~!"

A splintering noise split the air, making all the animal's ears perk straight up. The closet door cracked and flew off, hitting against the wall and falling gainst the floor.

Knuckles, who was quite redder then he ever was before, glared at the little ferret, trying to will her dead with his eyes, "Your. Gonna. Pay..."

She gulped, then leaned over, "D-did you hug him?"

Rouge nodded, caught in the wave of silent that has come over the others.

"Then Its time I hit the dusty trail...!" Ash dodged Knuckles first punch, quickly handed Rouge the ruby she promised, and ran out, "SEE YOU LATER!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY DOOR?"

"GET BACK SO I CAN HURT YOU!"

"HEY! THIS IS COSTUME JEWELRY!"

/

"And then... I WAS SO HAPPY!"

"I have a feeling you would be." Ash snickered over her chocolate milk, "What happened after Bokkun smiled?"

"Don't ya listen?" Eggman slapped Ash's back, laughing insanely, "I. Happy. Was!... I mean, I WAS HAPPY!"

She tried to not laugh, but in an extremely terrified and quiet bar with a dangerous, yet drunk villian? Hard not to, quite hard.

"I don't blame you!" She raised her drink high into the air and cheered, "BOKKUN IS AWESOME!"

"AGREED!"

The two sung For He is a Jolly Good Fellow until the police finally arrived and arrested the two, for 'disorderly conduct'. Glorious.

/

... Well, that was strange.


	9. Werewolves Are Very Real's dares 2!

From: Werewolves Are Very Real

(Laughs)Thanks for doing my dares!Here's some more!

To Blaze:Donate blood.(Laughs)

To Sonic:Watch "The Silence If The Lambs" without covering you're eyes!(Doctor  
Hannibal Lecter,MD,is one of my hereoes!I know...odd right?"

To Rogue:Write a ransom note to Doctor Eggman.

To Metal Sonic:Work at orphanage for a week.

To Shadow,Mephlies,Knuckles,and Silver:Four way free for all one  
standing wins.(No no deaths!)

Keep up the funny update soon! 

_I will try my best, Your ideas a pretty original! Me Likey! 3_

/

"Its beneficial."

"You don't even know what that means."

Blaze the cat stared intensely at Ash, crossed arms and slit eyes didn't seem to make the ferret want to run though.

"But, you'll be helping a noble cause!" She flew her hands out and shouted, "You can help loads of people by donating blood and you might actually save a life!"

The cat looked up from the sidewalk, looking both annoyed and slightly curious, "... Save a life?"

_Got 'em! _"Yeah! I remember this one time, I donated blood and I saved a 7 year old! Can you believe that?"

Blaze stared at her, "... No. I can't." And walked on.

"W-wait up!" Ash followed after her, "Atleast think about it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because its a good thing, right?" She cocked her head, looking up at her. A high pitched ringing suddenly erupted from her smallish backpack and she chased her back, "Ahh! Nuts!"

Blaze grabbed the strapped and pulled it off, handing it to her.

"Ah! Thank you!" Ash stopped the timer inside the big pocket, "Oh no! I'm late!" She toke off down the street, "I'll talk to you more on donating later! I have a friend to help!"

She watched her run off, "...Freak."

/

Ash booked it back to her dorm room, which was locked, for a good reason. She made her way through the crowd, "Get away from my door, you pests."

"Who is screaming in your room bloody murder this time?" Asked a freaked out peer.

"YOUR MOM!" She screamed at the crowd, "LEAVE! I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT, OK?"

It didn't take long for the people to dissipate after she screamed. Surely the security guard was on his way any how, they didn't want to be caught in his wake.

Ash huffed as they lefted and locked the door. The room was fairly dark except for the Tv's flash. Sonic was strapped to a chair, with a contraption around his skull to keep his eye lids up.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Is it finished?"

"IT KEEPS REPLAYING! I'VE SEEN IT THREE TIMES! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

Ash walked over and switched the video off, the dark ingulfed the room and loud screams pierced the air.

She flipped the switch fast.

"... W-wait, why did YOU scream?" Sonic asked, completely angered.

"I don't like tha dark."

"YOU MAKE ME WATCH SILENCE OF THE LAMBS AND THEN YOU SCREAM! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT OUT NOW!"

She laughed and undid the ties on the back of the chair and the eye holder-uppers, "Did you like it?"

"NO! NO I DIDN'T!" He leapt up and curled his fist, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Truth or Dare."

"... I don't like it..." The hedgie sighed before giving himself a hug, "And that movie is going to give me nightmares!"

She pointed at him, laughing, "Just don't go to bed then!"

"Oh, Shut up!" He responsed, heading for the window and opening it, "I gotta go bleach my mind. _Have a nice day_." He said, the saracism dripping like molasses. He hopped out and ran off.

"See ya next time then~!"

/

_Dear Dr. Eggman_

_I have been requested to write a ransom note to you by a person who wishs to remain anonymous. The only reason I'm in on this is because I'm practically getting jewelry for free, and its real this time._

_You may have noticed that your fridge is missing, you may thank me for that. Some how I managed to sneak a 400 pound ice box out from under your nose. She wants me to write, "I have skillez like that!" But we all know that is so lame._

_As to getting your fridge back, two words; pay me. You should know the drill by now. Find me any where with a bag of the priceless rocks and its yours._

_- Rouge the Bat_

The doctor rubbed his sore head, utterly confused by the letter, "... I'm getting to old for this..."

He slept back in his bed, remaining dead to the world. Drinking does have its consequences, don't it?

/

Shadow was leaning cooly against a tree trunk just outside a nearby forest. he had received a tip on what had happened yesterday, where he found himself infront of everyone while wearing that degrading dress.

He wasn't sure if it was true, but he was so angry, he didn't care.

He heard a shuffle in the bushes, and he glared at its leaves, "Stop hiding, coward."

Just as he finished saying that, Knuckles pushed his way through, "So your the one who has been messing with us...!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Shadow cocked his head slightly, annoyed, "And I wouldn't have figured you too play such a tasteless trick. I don't suppose you can tell me where you found the dress? It is awfully familiar..."

"Now your talking crazy!" The echinda pressed forward, showing off his usual method of fighting, "Ash told me all about you! How you get your kicks off making her torture all of her friends with freakish pranks! You think your so tough, pushing some one around who is so much weaker then you?"

Shadow laughed, "How gullible are you exactly?"

"You'd be surprised..." Said an ominous voice from alittle ways off.

Their stood a gray scale copy of Shadow, Mephlies the Dark. His arms drooping lazily and his gaze point blank, "Nice to see you again."

Shadow gasped, "W-what? How! Your alive?"

"Of course..." He started to slowly walk over.

"Not this freak again!" Knuckles toke a step back, his eyes wide, "Didn't you die or something?"

"I thought so too!"

A white blur shot down from the trees, landing inbetween Knuckles and Shadow. Silver the Hedgehog stood back up, "But obviously something has triggered his return!"

"... Yeppers."

The tree looked oddly at the dark figure.

"... Well, I'm not here for him. You can fight him." Knuckles turned back to Shadow, "I'm here to teach you a lesson, let Silver fight the walking dead."

"Sorry, but your delusion is going to have to be put on hold." Shadow ignored his advances, "This guy means bad news."

"I said let Silver take care of him!"

"Will you shut up?"

Mephiles snickered, "Yes, please do."

Knuckles growled loudly before charging at Shadow, who caught him right on time with a back hand. He flew right into the Dark, who kicked him back like a soccer ball.

He landed on his knees, "You little punk!"

"Don't fight him!" Silver shouted, holding his arms out as if to grab something, his hand glew faintly, "Let me do this!"

Shadow didn't obey this, and leapt over to Mephiles, "I'll take you on myself!"

"Hardly." He swerved to the left and let him shoot by, but was almost caught by Silver. He swung and sent him flying into a fisted Knuckles, who actidently punched the white hedgehog in the face.

"Ah! Watch it!"

"Get outta my way!"

Shadow surprised Mephiles with a kick to the back of the head, which brought him too the ground. He was about to crush his neck with his foot when he rolled out of the way, to trip Knuckles and swing him into the opposing twin.

"Will you go away?"

"Not while I have a bone to pick with you!" Knuckles found the ground and aimed a fist right at Shadow's gut, but missed when he darted out of the way. Instead, his fist found Mephiles.

His fist punctured his chest and they both froze in the moment, too shocked to move.

"ENOUGH!" Silver, who was unaware of the fatal blow Knuckles had just delivered. He used his powers to lift both Shadow and Knuckles into the air and crash their heads into each other.

They both fell to the ground, the clunk to the head knocking them both out instantly.

Silver sighed, then turned too see Mephiles on his knees. He gasped, not because he had a gapping hole through his chest, but because of the lack of blood and guts. Instead of what you would expect from a wound like that, wires and sparks shot out from him as smoke drifted up from the hole and his mouth.

"W-what the..?"

"Oh noes!"

Ash rushed by Silver, pushing him out of the way and helping the imposter back up, only to have it slump back to his knees, "You broke my robot!"

He paused, utterly flabbergasted from the latest turn of events,"Y-y-you mean that I spent the past day chasing around a _robot_? You have GOT to be kidding me! I can't believe, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT THING FROM ANY WAY?"

"Eggman got drunk. Hey, do you have some glue?"

"I'm so going to kick your little- wait, no, I don't have the time. I gotta go..." Silver glared at her before swerving around and slapping his forehead.

Ash picked up the robot bridal style, covering the hole with his left hand, "Gotta go where?"

"Blaze said she wanted to donate blood, but wanted me to go with her."

"... I believe I have won."

/

Metal Sonic didn't know where he was at. He felt something spark and shoke his mechinal head insanely fast.

"Whats wrong Mister Robo?"

He looked down to see a tiny toddler in his lap, which he was currently holding gently. The little guy looked up at him with big blue eyes, "Is your battery hungry 'gain?"

He looked back up and made a loud _beep_ in confusion.

"He's alright!" Another little kid jumped ontop of his shoulders, "All he needs is some caffine! GET THE COFFEE!"

"You stay awhile from the coffee pot and go play! You too Victor!"

An elderly looking woman came over and toke the child from the robot, "You have been such big help this past week Mister Robo, thank you for volunteering. You can help anytime you want too."

Metal Sonic blinked, then shot through the roof, eager to get out of the strange place.

/

"Where is that good for nothing..." Blaze sat in the waiting room for the blood drive. Everything checked out and she was qualified to donate, but she didn't feel right with out Silver to be there.

"Blaze the Cat? The nurse will see you now..."

/

... I think I failed at this one :3


	10. Kaoru'sSparklingGreenStar's Dares

From Kaoru'sSparklingGreenStar;

- I dare Eggman to be Sonic and Shadow's butler for the day. But enither Sonic nor Shadow can know that Eggman is also working for the other.

- I dare Knuckles to steal Vector's headphones and plant them to where Vector thinks Shadow did it.

- I dare Ash to be Espio's cook for a day.

- And Finally, I dare Cream and Tails to go to an amusement park and have the roller coaster their on get stuck while they are upside down . Don't worry, Tails will save the day.

_Ahhhh, more originals! Love it!_

_/_

"I'll only co-host with you because I love you."

"...Okay." The deep chocolate hare didn't understand, "Which one should I do?"

Ash spun in her chair, "Kaoru should... Finish up on Cream and Tails, I already started it. And I will... Work on... This one and that one! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She fell out of the chair and hit her head on the floor.

Kaoru put her hands to her face, "You fall down go boom!"

"I KNOW! GRAVITY IS AGAINST ME! BUT ENOUGH OF THAT!" She jumped back up and pointed defiantly into the air, "I NEED A POCKET WATCH, SOME BLACK DYE, AND AN EXTREMELY TALL LADDER!"

"... Because I just happen to have all of that in my pocket." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't interrupt the flow." Ash swerved back to her, "NOW GO MAKE VECTOR CRY!"

/

"1... 2... 3... 4...~!" Ash scurried through the vents, hacking up dust and checking the blue prints to make sure she was going the right way, "Time to mess... with this door!"

She kicked out the air vent opening and watched as it collide with the other wall.

"What the heck was that!"

Ash slipped out of the wall and tumbled into the cock pit, "Wow! That was a trip!" She looked up to see a disgruntled Eggman walking towards her, "Why, 'ello there govna!"

"What are you doing in my ship?" He picked her up by the back of her sweater and shoke her, "Causing trouble?"

"Yep, I'm here to blow up your ship and d-.. Dismantle your... Your E-establishment? Did I say it right?"

He glared at her before dropping her, "I'll believe that when I see it."

She landed on her knees, "Actually, I wanted to test a theory."

"... A theory?" He blinked, "That actually sounds smart of you. This is a trap, isn't it? Still mad that I beat your high score?"

"No!" Ash got to her feet quickly, "Its no trap!"

"Then why are you dressed in all black, you even have a mask on..."

She gasped, the removed the heavy sweat shirt and mask quickly, leaving her regular T-shirt, "I was feeling CHILLY is all, and my face needed a hug."

The doctor face palmed, "_Right_. Whats this 'theory' anyway?"

"I want to try hypnosis!" She smiled, pulling out a pocket watch from her pocket.

"...Its fake." He said simply before turning around.

"No! No its not!" Ash protested, "And you are going to be the first person I try it on!"

"No, no I am not." He glared back at her again, "Don't you have a class to go to?"

She ran out infront of him, "Nope! Free day!" She tackled him and waved the watch in his face, "Your getting sleepy!"

"Get off me!" He pushed her off and started back towards the controls, "I don't have time for idiots like you!"

He sat back down in his chair and pressed buttons accordingly, "Crazy little... Always making me do things..."

Ash huffed, then hopped up, jumping on his shoulders and swing the watch in his sight once again, "... There is no escape, get sleepy now."

He paused before sighing loudly, "If I do this, will you LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"More then likely." She smiled, leaping down and landing on her feet, "Promise!"

"Fine. But make it snappy." He swerved the chair around to face her, "But its not going to work!"

Ash snickered, clicking a small button on the side of the watch quietly before standing on her tippy toes and swinging it back and forth in his face, "You are feeling sleepy...!"

/

"Hmmm... I wonder why Shadow was doing near the master emerald anyway?" Knuckles fumbled with the large headphones, looking them over carefully, "He better not be up to something."

"I doubt it." Kaoru walked beside him, her hands stuffed into her hoodie pockets, "I mean, nothing has been happening lately, why start drama?"

"... I guess your right." He said, looking over to her, "I guess we should return them. Wait, what were you doing so close to the emerald anyway? I don't know you at all."

"Its a cowinky dink!" She smiled childishly, "Turn that frown upside down!"

Knuckles blinked annoyed, "... Yeah, where do we find Shadow anyway?"

"Propably in the forest, thats the place with all the trees that I have been leading you the whole time." She explained.

"I know what a forest is!" Knuckles growled at her, gripping the headphones tighter, "But that doesn't mean that Shadow is going to randomly show up out of now where and-"

"Shhh!" The hare covered his mouth, "_Its Shadow's nap time_!"

"Huh?"

The echinda looked over to see a black hedgehog, the dark hedgehog, snoozing soundly against a tree closest to them and facing the city.

"_Well looky there..._" Knuckles whispered, "_That was easy._"

A small smile came to Kaoru's lips, "_Lets not wake him, just leave it next to him, kay?_"

He nodded and ever so quietly, placed the headphones against Shadow's leg and backed up, hoping he wouldn't wake.

The two then remained quiet as the back tracked to the city. When they got back to the sidewalk, Kaoru dug through her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, "That was fun!"

"Uh, sure." Knuckles sighed, "Whatever, I got to go. Thanks for the help."

"Oh! No problem."

She watched as he walked away, then smiled darkly, "Quite, thank _you_." She flipped the phone opened and texted a message as fast as she could.

**lol the package has been delivered, yah? :D**

/

Ash's phone made a strange, chilly chime and Espio moved away from her, "Your phone is creeping me out."

"Oh! I'll get it!" She wiped her hands on the apron and checked the message. A smirk crossed her face and she slipped it back into her pocket.

"WHERE IS IT?"

Espio and Ash looked over to see Vector, still raging through the house like an angry bull, "I had them just this morning, AND NOW THEY'RE GONE!"

"You spelt that wrong." Ash laughed. Espio scratched his head, confused by the statement while Vector charged over th her.

"YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING!"

"Did what?" She asked, feeling smaller then ever, "I didn't do anything..."

"Where are my headphones then?"

"Did you check your pocket?"

"Don't give me that." He glared, "You always prank one of us whenever you come over! I bet Charmy helped you!"

The bumble bee popped his head out of one of the bottom shevles, "DID NOT! I was putting flour in the hair dryer you don't need!"

Vector growled and pumped his fists into the air, "Then where the HECK are my head phones!"

"You know, my friend just texted me that Shadow actually got a pair of head phones that looked just like yours." Ash said.

The crocodile looked at her closely, "...Really?"

Her ears perked up, "Yep! But didn't you get those, I don't know, in a different dimension? or something?"

Vector's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "Guys... We are paying Shadow a visit."

"You don't even know where he is!" Charmy flew up to him, "Besides, Ash is making food!"

"He is in the forest..." The ferret hid the cell behind her back, "Right over the hill, you can't miss him."

Espio huffed, "I don't trust it."

Apparently, Vector and Charmy didn't hear this.

"LETS GO GET THAT MUSIC NAPPER!" Vector pointed into the air.

"But what about dinner?"

The oven suddenly made a rumbling sound. Ash rolled her eyes, "I'd figured this would happen..."

Espio's eye twitched at the comment, "What do you mean?"

Charmy verved back, "Why is the oven talking trash?"

"Its propably filled with trash!" Vector backed up with him.

By the time they had finished talking, Ash had put on a helmet and held a chair out, legs pointed towards the growling oven, "... Bring it on."

/

"Oh, um. Thank you." Shadow toke the coffee from the tray and toke a sip, "So, why do you insist serving me for the time being?"

Eggman held the empty tray under his arm and gave an inquisitive look, "I'm not... all that sure, I woke up and just had too. Not that I really want too..."

Shadow couldn't help but to smirk, "Sounds strange, but I can't say I hate it."

"Hey! Don't get so comptable with it mister! I have a 2 o'clock to get too soon, and then I'm dropping you."

The black hedgehog looked over the mysterious headphones again while breathing in the sharp smell of the brew, he had no idea where they came from. And he didn't really like the loud and obnoxious music that was downloaded on it, "Still, I love the monkey suit."

Before Eggman could object, the wind around them started to whirl, sending the trees into a hustle.

"W-whats going on?"

A smallish red ship with a double story house perched on top came into view, flying erractically before landing not to far from the two.

They watched as the front door slamed against the opposite wall and the four passengers came barreling out of the ship. Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Ash were covered head to toe in scorch marks and soot, hacking up smoke terribly.

"WHO THE HECK LET HER COOK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vector practically coughed up a lung.

Espio got to his knees, "I thought... Sense she offered to cook... She would atleast not blow up the place!"

Ash smacked Charmy back, hacking into her own hand, "You ok there, small stuff?"

He toke a deep breathe and laughed, "Heck yeah! We should do that again! What were you making?"

She blinked, "Mac and Cheese, what else?"

"YOU DO NOT MAKE MAC AND CHEESE IN THE OVEN!" The other two screamed.

Shadow sipped the coffee, "Hmmm... I wonder what is going on. Something stupid, I'm sure."

"Ehhh, me too." The doctor next to him agreed.

Ash jumped to her feet and waved to them, "Oi! Hey there guys! Eggman! Where did you get the butler cosplay? Lucky! All I got was this stupid apron!"

"Hey! HE REALLY DOES HAVE MY HEAD PHONES!" Vector ran past her and up the ultimate life form, who was still sitting underneath the tree, "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Oh, these are yours huh?" Shadow tossed them to him, "You need to take better care of them."

Vector gripped his treasure tightly, alittle confused about how the supposive thief was acting. He slipped them quickly back on his head and shouted, "AH! So you ADMIT it then! You STOLE THEM!"

Shadow stood up, and held the empty coffee cup up, which Eggman quickly toke out of impluse, "No, I think you have the wrong guy."

"Then why do you-"

"I found it next to me when I woke up." He said simply before walking off without saying good bye.

...

"It sucks when you can't chew out the person, huh Vector?" Ash asked, elbowing his arm.

He started back for the ship, "Atleast I got my headphones back..."

"Is it just me, or am I the ONLY one wondering why Eggman's dressed like that?" Espio pointed out.

/

Cream giggled, running alittle bit farther then Tails was up to the amusement gate, "Come on Tails! This is going to be so fun!"

"Coming Cream!" The fox raced up to her, also having fun, "I can't wait to try one of the rides! Say, where did you get these tickets again?"

"They came in the mail." She said, hugging tightly on to her chao friend, "Are you excited about going to FunLand today Cheese?"

"Chao! Chao Chao!"

Tails laughed, "Well, ok then! Lets go!"

Both of the young animals had a great time exploring the park before deciding what ride they wanted to ride first afterwards.

"I don't think I want to ride the Tilt-A-Whirl..." Tails said nervously.

They both watched as some kids were crying and gasped as a man tossed his cookies over the side.

Cream shivered, "M-me neither... How about the ferris wheel?"

The fox and the rabbit walked over and saw that it costed 20 twenty tickets to get on said ride.

"We can't afford that... This place is kind of a rip off." Tails crossed his arms.

"This one looks ok..."

He turned around to see she was pointing at a rather large ride, that went high into the air and even had a few loops on it!

"Gosh Cream, are you sure?" He said, looking back at her.

She smiled and nodded, "I have always wanted to try one, and it looks safe. And we can afford the ticket price! 5 tickets per person."

"Hmmm, you have a point. Ok then." He felt his blood pumping with excitment, "Lets get into the line!"

"No line!"

"Huh?"

They both looked up to see a dark brown hare standing on the platform that lead to the ride, wearing what looked like to be some sort of ring master outfit. Fake stach and all.

"Step right up and fest your thrills with this baby!" The hare spread her arms out wide, "Once you ride, you'll beg for more! The perfect first for a beginner too, brave young lady!"

Cream giggled, "Ok then! We have to ride now Tails." She smiled, grabbing at his hand.

Tails nodded before quickly looking at the sign that said '5 tickets per person', "Is that paint wet? Ah!"

The rabbit pulled him forward and handed the ride operator the ten tickets, "Oh, I forgot the tickets for Cheese..."

"No need deary!" She pushed them into the car and locked the side door, "Just bucket up tight and lets ride, shall we?"

"Ok!" The little ones did as instructed and perpared to be launched.

The Hare smoothly walked back to the control panel and smirked, "Hope you enjoy the ride...!" She slamed the lever down hard.

The kids screamed at a pitch that even the dear departed Michel Jackson couldn't have reached in a million years as the car rocketed forward, practically blowing the fur right off their bodies.

Cream held on tightly to Tails , almost as tight as Cheese held onto her, but it still didn't daunt the rush the ride was giving them.

The first loop was almost nonexistant to the riders, it was over in a flash, the second one made the scream even louder because they expecting it, and the last thing they expected with the third was for it to stop half way though.

Which, of course, it did.

Tails gripped onto the bar tightly, looking over at his friend who was doing the same. He saw her eyes were shut tightly, and her ears swinging upside down.

"Cream, Cream something is wrong!"

"T-tails, I'm scared." She shoke, the seatbeat was uncomptable against her middle section, "It hurts... Cheese, you ok?"

"Chao...!" He replied, also hurting abit, "Chao chao!"

Tails looked down at the ground and gasped, then turned back to her, "Cream, keep your eyes shut. I'll have you guys out in a jiffy."

"Ok Tails, please hurry!" She pledded, keeping her eyes shut.

The fox quickly undid the seat belt, and almost fell out of the cart before he grabbed back on to the bar. He held on until he could get his tails to operate correctly, and flew back over to where the Hare was.

He landed, "What is going on?"

"I-i don't know!" She said, flipping switches and pressing buttons wildly, "But it just stopped! I don't know what happened!"

"Here, let me try!" Tails eased her out of the way and fumbled with the switches until he noticed that the machine really wasn't responding to anything. He ducked behind the panel and noticed that some of the cords were not connecting. He quickly arranged them in a random order, "Try it now!"

She pulled the level, "... Nothin'!"

Another order, "Now?"

"Nada!"

"...Hmmmm..." Tails tried one more time, "Try it!"

She pulled the level and suddenly the roller coaster started back up, full speed. It didn't take much longer for the ride to end. Once the car came to a complete stop, Cream and Cheese came tumbling out in tears.

"Never! Never again! I'm never getting on one of those things again!" She screamed, hugging Tails tightly.

He sweat dropped, laughing and hugging her back, "Its ok Cream, everything is fine now. Don't cry..."

/

"Kaoru's finished up, sweet. We are finally done for the day." Ash slipped down infront of her bed and pulled off her messy, blackened apron, "I'm gonna have to get a shower soon..."

"Hey, what about that surprise you said was going to come by at 2! Nothing happened at all!" Sonic complained, not even looking at her as he handled the gamecube controller.

She perked up, "What? He didn't come by? That sucks..."

"Who didn't come by?" Sonic set the controller down.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. He must have heard a whistle, or someone snapped there fingers around him. Darn consciousness and free will. Oh well, I have another surprise..."

The ferret stood up and dug into her pocket, pulling out a remote control, "I was able to fix him up after we had a little accident, but he works just fine now..."

The closet door suddenly burst open and Mephilies the Robot came walking out wearing a delicate looking maid's outfit. He strolled over and cocked his head, "Do you need anything master?"

"Sure, can I get some cheetos, love?" Ash asked, smiling up at the robot brightly, "Sonic, you need something?"

The blue hedgehog looked at the 'master', then back at the fake Mephiles, "... Chilidogs?"

"Coming right up."

They watched as he went into the kitchen and began cooking.

"... Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"... Your cool."

/

I'm sorry I have been gone so long, really! Its just that with christmas and all, I have been very busy. But hopefully the 3 stories makes up for the amost 20 days I have been gone...

... Mephiles the Maid FTW


	11. More of Cooky's dares!

From cookythefoxcat ;

Great Job!

I dare Sonic to be shadow's cook for a day.

I dare Knuckles to buy blaze a pair of fire retardint gloves and then pour water on her head.

I dare rouge to wear Amy's dress for a day.

I dare Amy to wear rouges outfit for a day.

I dare tails to brake the master emerald.

That's all I got! Sorry about the dare for big on my last review. My brother told me to type it. Great job!

_Thank you Cooky! 3 Oh, and its ok about that dare. It was cool, and obviously I was able to use it well. _

/

"Come on Sonic! You have to do it!" Ash pressed on, pointing to the pinned up letter of today's dares, "Be Shadow's cook for a day! Just a day!"

"You know, these games are really starting to get to me. If I have to wear Amy's dress again, I'm going to-"

She cut him off, "I'm not repeating dares any more. Just hope no body dares you to wear Rouge's outfit. Speaking of Rouge! We need to get her into Amy's outfit! Think you can do that? I can do everything else!"

"Ok! Ok!" He huffed, "But then we gotta ease up or something, the others will KILL me of they figure out I've been in on these games since the beginning."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Fine with me! Just be careful!" She released him and bounded off in the opposite direction, "Good luck!"

The blue blur sighed and smiled, trying to conclude how he was going to do his assignments, "This should be cake..."

/

"Please?" The purple cat looked like she was in pain, asking Knuckles to do her this favor she had been forced into, "I...I won't have any money for awhile but, I really need some... I can pay you back later, I promise. With interest, even. If you want."

Knuckles looked surprised, but not by too much, "Er, sure. If you really need some... what? Fire retardant gloves? Thats very specific..." He stood up and stretched, "Sure, I'll help. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, as long as you pay me back."

Blaze sighed, relieved that a friend of a friend could help her out, "Thank you so much."

/

Tails sat in his work shop, bored as ever. He had alot of work to do on an invention he felt would do alot of good just incase trouble raised its ugly head again. But he had hit a snag in his work. He wanted to empty his head.

And what better way to break free then taking a quick flight in the X Tornado?

It was a nice day as he soared just below the clouds.

"I'm glad I did this." He grinned.

"Me too"

"Huh? AHHHHHHHHH!"

The yellow fox had not expected to have company, and had to straighten himself and his plane before turning around to see Ash, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Just hanging out." She smirked, kicking back with her arms behind her head, "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was here! Strange, huh?"

"You better not be trying to mess with me again!" Tails glared at her, "This is my plane and if you think I'm about to let you-"

Ash yawned loudly, "I don't feel like it. Just don't crash, ok? Wow, the clouds are pretty today!"

He blinked, confused beyond belief. _Maybe she really isn't going to do anything...? _He turned back to pay attention to where he was going, "Y-yeah, they are..."

"Your so cool Tails! You can see them like this whenever you want too!" She giggled, peering over the seat to smile at him.

He gave her annoy confused look, "You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah! You can build awesome machines and you can even fly with out them! Your one sweet fox!" She started laughing at what she said. Slowly drawing the cautious Tails into laughs himself.

While his guard was off, she dropped a small device under his chair.

After 5 seconds, a loud alarm went off in the cock pit and the airplane started to descend.

/

"We should test them." Blaze said suddenly, walking Knuckles back to his place, "It says so on the tag."

"They are telling us to test the gloves?" He asked, "... Wow, somebody doesn't have faith in their own work."

" 'Don't believe our gloves can resist the heat of fire? Test them out your self!' " Blaze read.

Knuckles sweatdropped, "I think thats just some slogan jargon or something. But if you want to test them... Wait a minute."

When they had appoach his hut, he darted inside and quickly returned with a large bowl of water, "Just lit 'em up, and if they can't handle it, I'll pour this on them before they go out completely. That way I can get my money back and we can get gloves that actually work."

She gave him a soft smile to his plan, nodding before focusing her powers to light the gloves.

Just has the spark was set, the two heard something in the sky. They looked up to see the X Tornado coming at them at full speed.

"WHAT THE-? TAILS?" Knuckles knocked Blaze out of the way as the plane flew just right over their heads, making the bowl of water fall right on her face.

Standing back up, he noticed that the plane crashed down on the Master's Emerald's altar. Knuckles freaked out and raced off to see if his treasure alright, and also if Tails was doing good too. But mostly the emerald.

Blaze growled as she sat up, wet and angry as heck. Just as she was about to scorch him before he got to far away, she smelt something burning, and looked over to see the gloves toasting on a roaring fire.

/

"Tails? Tails, are you ok?" Knuckles placed a hand on the surprisingly still intact craft, coughing because of all the smoke.

He wandered closer, only to see that the Master emerald had been shattered under the plane. Bits and shiny pieces of the powerful jewel were scattered all over the place, and he felt his anger hit the sky high level.

He swerved to see Tails, having a coughing fit, tumble out of the plane and landing on his butt, "That's one way to land a plane...!"

"Taaiiillllsssss...?" Knuckles growled loudly.

He looked up, and the look that the red echinda was giving him was enough to scare the devil. He leapt to his feet and shivered, "K-k-knuckles! Its me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into your place!"

"You. Broke. The. Master. Emerald." He stomped over to the smaller boy, looming over him with a dark aura.

Tails gave a yelp and ran off, only to have Knuckles chase after him.

As soon as they were gone, Ash poked her head out of the cockpit, "...I smell freedom!"

"Really? Because I smell roasted ferret."

"How so?" Ash leaned over to see a steamed, or more so soaked, Blaze the Cat. Her angry scowl gave her a reason to smile before running off into the forest.

/

"How does it taste?" Sonic looked determined even though he was wearing an apron and sporting a dirty frying pan, "Huh? Good right?"

Shadow toke a bite of the grilled cheese, "Hmmm, Nope. Still tastes like cat litter."

"Arrrggghhh! There is no POSSIBLE way it can still be bad! I but my heart and SOUL into that one!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

Shadow set the sandwich back down on the plate, "Why are they suddenly so many people wanting to serve me? Maybe I _have _become quite popular." A smirk crossed his muzzle, he actually thought Sonic's cooking was delicious, he just liked to make him squirm.

"You don't have to do this, believe it or not, I prefer to be alone much more then being served."

"NO WAY. You made this PERSONAL when you said my grilled cheese tastes like cat litter!" Sonic turned tail and ran back to the small kitchen in the dorm room.

/

Ash lumbered back into her room, she was covered in burn marks and scraps from trying to escape Blaze. Luckily for her, she remembered to buy more supplies for her first aid kit yesterday.

To her surprise, she saw Sonic. All pooped out on her bed.

"You?"

"Shadow said my food tasted bad. I got carried away. You?"

"Blaze doesn't actually like roasted ferret."

She slumped to the floor and rested her throbbing temple on the cool hard wood floor, "Wow, you should try this..."

"What? Pass out on the floor after getting into a fight with a pryokensis cat? No thanks."

"... Fine, but your missing out."

"Ash!" Said an angry voice, "I need to have a word with you...!"

She sat up and looked over to see Rouge, of course clad in Amy's dress, "Oh, can it be 'bye'?"

"Don't get smart with me! I know your the one who got this on me! And I want to know how you did it and why!" Rouge leaned over to make sure she knew she was serious.

"A magican never reveals her secrets."

"Your about to reveal your blood if you don't" She stomped and lefted a dent in the floor.

Yelping, Ash gripped her hands together, "Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything! Some time ago I was dared into making everyone I know play Truth or Dare without them knowing and Sonic found out so now he helps me too and we were told to dress you up as Amy so we toke all your other clothes and replaced them with her dresses and it was just for the day! Please don't hurt me! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Way to go, coward..." Sonic grumbled at her, "Hi there Rouge."

The white bat raised an eye brow, "Your telling me that you guys that you have been just pranking us the entire time!"

The two nodded, suddenly feeling like very little kids.

"And this is just another one of your pranks?" She pointed to the dress, "The whole time, you have been messing with me?"

Once again, another nod and they practically shrunk.

"... Well, sign me up."

"Huh?"

Rouge smiled, restind her hand on her hip, "Just being in a prank last time, I'm guessing, got me a pretty sweet jewel. And I'm not going to let this slip by."

Ash perked up, "You want to join us? For real?"

"Yep."

"... This is going to get worse, isn't it?" Sonic laughed nervously.

/

_**Author's _Note_**

**I haven't been on lately, have I? *giggle* Another long haitus, oh well.**

**Anyway, I don't know why I included Rouge on me and Sonic's game. Maybe because when ever I get dares for her, its always hard to think how she would be forced into it. I rather just have her do it. XD**

**C'est La Vie~!**


	12. Jurgen's turn!

From JurgenZero2034;

-I dare Shadow to 'Hannibal Lector' the whole Sonadow base into tears. In other words; he has to tell the fangirls why they're pathetic.

-I dare Tails to talk like a wannabe gansta for the next three chapters.

-Silver, Ash gets to kick him in the balls every time he speaks normally to you.

-I dare Knuckles to fight off a legion of KnucklesxRouge fangirls with one hand tied behind his back.

-I dare you, Scrouge to be nice to everyone for 2 chapters. Oh, and to make sure, everytime you curse, you pay a quarter.

-Sonic has to eat several hundred pounds of chili dogs, then try walking home. (Shadow slipped laxatives into them.)

-Blaze gets a ball of yarn.

-Amy has to confess her love for Shadow in public.

_Hmmm... Some of these can't gonna be done... And sorry for not being able to post down the exact message. ^^; My bad on my computer._

/

Ash and Sonic were going over the list for the day, hanging out outside on the campus inside of the dorm for once. Laying out on the clean, grassy lawn, she read the paper while he stared up peacefully into the sky.

"Ok, says here 'Shadow must tell the Sonadow fangirls how pathetic they are'. Honestly, am I that pathetic?" She smirked, considering to forget this list for some video games.

"Sonadow? Oh god, I'm actually surprised something like that hasn't come up. Shadow only kissed me because he doesn't trust Rouge with chaos emeralds." He laughed, "Ahhh... Your pathetic whether or not your a sonadow fan."

"Aw, thank you. I'll be drawing some of that tonight." She smiled, "Another one we can't do, KnucklesxRouge fans attacking old Chuckles... I'm not bringing half of the internet here, thank you."

Sonic looked over at her, "Ok, and Amy already did a thing with Shadow. So check that off."

"Are you sure? I can give her some happy pills..."

This sent the two into a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok." Ash sighed, "Should we give Rouge some of these to do? We still gotta lot besides those two."

"Give her the Scourge one. I think she has what he wants, if you understand." He pointed to the paper.

"... She has ice cream?"

"...Sure." Sonic sweatdropped, "Err, your drooling."

She perked and wiped her lip, "Oh. Anyway, I can do Blaze's dare, and of course I'll get Silver too. I have an idea that I'm sure will work."

"Ok, then I'll take Tails. He doesn't trust you any more... But I'm not eating those chili dogs."

"You have to!"

"No, I won't! I won't and I refuse!"

"We'll see about that!"

/

The blue blur made his way to his best friend's house, but that famous smile pastered on his face had to come off if his plan was to work. He figured he would let it go until he actually reached the workshop.

Once there, he was meet with a surprise, "T-tails!" He stood there outside the building, looking at the banged up X Tornado, "What happened to your plane!"

"Oh, hey Sonic..." Tails, who only had a bandaid over his over, hopped out of the cockpit with a rachet, "Yesterday, I was flying around with Ash and some how we crashed."

Sonic's jaw dropped, "Your plane malfunctioned?"

"I guess, or something else. I've yet to find anything wrong though. Did I mention we broke the Master Emerald on our way down?"

"... And your still alive? Crashing your plane is one thing Tails, crashing your plane on the one thing Knuckles guards is another. You could have been killed!"

The fox gave a small laugh, "Luckily Knuckles only managed to scrap me before I could calm him down. He was able to fix it, so I don't know why he got so mad. During all that, Ash must have flown the coop, because she wasn't in the plane when I got back."

Sonic was about to say something clever about Blaze's temper when it comes to nonsense like that, but he held his tongue, "I'm just glad your alright buddy, Knuckles can get dangerous whenever someone even touches his emerald."

"Thanks." He smiled, rubbing the side of his head with the rachet, "Any way, what did you want?"

_Showtime! _Sonic suddenly gave a loud, exaggrated sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Its just... I just feel so ... So... _Unoriginal_."

"... Yeah, because a blue hedgehog with super speed isn't original..." Tails crossed his arms, looking at his friend like he was stupid.

He had to stop himself from laughing at his joke, "No, I mean, I feel so uncool. Like I need a new start! A new image!"

"A new start?" The younger boy blinked, "You want to reinvent yourself? But your already 'Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive!' I don't think would see you as anyone else."

"But doesn't that title seem alittle over used?" even Sonic could see how out-of-character he was acting, "I want something... Fresh. Cool. Something new!"

He walked alittle ways off, "Something that will attract the new people's attention!"

"And smashing robots to bits is not doing that? I really don't think you need a new image." He rubbed the back of his head, "... But I guess of you really-"

"Aw, thanks buddy!" Sonic didn't wait for him to finish talking as he gave him a tight bro hug, "I think I have an idea that will solve all of our troubles!"

"_Our _troubles?" Tails inquired as Sonic lead him inside.

/

"Where does Blaze live?" Ash asked the white hedgehog for the second time, "Come on. I know you know."

"I really don't think I should give her address to you." Silver sweatdropped, "... Or any other persons address, for that matter. Why do you want it?"

Ash pulled out a package from inside her rucksack. The box was brightly covered and complex, especially with that glittery ribbon tied around it, "I want to give Blaze a present. I really made her mad yesterday, and I want to make up for it. Very badly."

Silver was taken a back, "No way, really?"

"Why so surprised?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'm a very nice person."

"No your- wait, thats _really _the reason why you want to meet her?"

"Yep!"

He sighed, "I guess as long as you don't do anything to bad, I can take you to her."

The ferret cheered, holding the box in her hand as she threw a unexpected hug around him, "Thank you so much Silver!"

He gave a nervous laugh, "No problem, just promise me you won't make her mad again."

"Error 404."

"Huh?"

/

Rouge sat on the wall, her legs crossed in an alluring stance as usual, "Hey there bad boy."

"What the-?" Scourge swerved around, away from the jewelry store he was eyeing suspiciously, "Rouge? Well, well...!"

He quickly moved under her, looking up at her legs, "Hello there!"

She scowled, _... This isn't what I thought I would be doing..._"Hmmm... Whats tough guy like you doing around these parts?" She glanced over at the store he was eye balling, "You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend your shopping for, are you?"

"No way baby!" He smirked, poking the heel of her boot, "I'm currently single, just so you know. But, how ever, I am looking for some company..."

It toke everything Rouge had not to kick his skull in, "Oh really...?" She twitched, but it was only obvious if you weren't checking her out from below, "I'm not sure if I want someone so... _Mean _to talk to. Maybe I shouldn't have come..."

She had figured that she would tell the others the plan didn't go well if Scourge didn't stop her from flying off, but low and behold, "Mean? Is that really a turn off?"

This made the white bat go, "Oh? Yeah, nobody wants to be with someone they think will bully them. I thought you were pretty smooth at that party, and I wanted to look in on you a bit. But my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Otherwise..." The green hedgie said to himself, rubbing his chin and looking down, "What if I say I could change?"

"Huh?"

"I know I could turn over a new leaf for you sweet cheeks." Scourge gave her a confident smirk, "What I need is just alittle teaching is all."

_Wow... Like he can't make my job easier. _Rouge touched back down infront of him, also smiling, "Teaching? I could do that..." She placed a finger on his lower lip, "_But _you'll have to do everything I say, ok?"

"Anything you say..." He said with a husky undertone.

_Guys like this are so easy. _She put her hand back on her hip, "Okay then, listen up! You have to be nice... For atleast two days. Everytime you curse, you have to pay me a quarter."

Scourge looked like he was at a college lecture with nothing to take notes with, "What?"

"You want to prove to me that you can be nice, don't you?" Rouge rubbed her arm slowly, puckering her lip only slightly but tilting her head almost all the way down so her eyes would be more noticable, "Or is it too much for you?"

"No way babe!" A wide smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arm around her, "This will be a piece of cake!"

"I'm glad to hear it..." She said, less then enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a tour bus squealed to a stop on their very corner, and a coffee cup flew out of the top level, striking Scourge on the top of his head.

The sticky warm liquid covered his body and he screamed, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Rouge gave a giggle, "_Actually, I think I can make it rich with this prank too... _Thats one quarter honey bunch!"

"REBEL ISLANDS ARE AWESOME!" Screamed a person aboard the bus before the light turned green, allowing the bus to speed off once again.

/

Ash held tight onto Silver's hand, whistling and almost skipping to their destination.

"Wow, your so happy. Your not up to something, are you?" He said, smiling.

She returned the smile, "Nothing at all! Now, where is Blaze again?"

He pointed with his free hand, "At her coffee shop. She likes to go there at this time."

"Sweet!" She handed him the present, "Please give it to her for me."

"What? No, you should do it. If its a peace offering and all, you have to do it." Silver looked shocked at her request.

"But, but..." Ash but her knuckles to her lips and whimpered, "I'm scared she is still mad. I don't wanna get hurt, please Silver, I'm very scared." Her eyes watered and her legs began to shake, "Please?"

The white hedgehog couldn't say no to that face, "Alright, don't cry. I'll let her know how you feel." He toke the pachage and rubbed the top of her head, "Just stand back, ok?"

she nodded, getting behind him. When he began walking again, she tagged along until he entered the small fenced area where Blaze was in the front of the shop. Sipping her cup and looking off into the distance.

Ash ducked out of Silver's sight and run off to hide behind a bush just as Blaze looked over to see her friend appoaching.

She liked this hiding spot she picked, because not only could she hear what the two were saying, but because of the two unexpected visitors who were already there.

"Sonic? Tails?" She said in a harsh whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin' much..." Tails narrowed his eyes, "...Chica?"

"Babe, man, babe!" Sonic patted his back, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it!"

While Tails was glaring at the ground, Sonic and Ash exchanged glances and tiny tiny snickers.

"What are we doing in this bush anyway?" Tails asked, "... Like, for realz?"

"Just watch..." Ash pointed at Silver and Blaze.

The three sat quietly as the scene unfolded before them.

"Is this really for me?" Blaze asked, smiling up at him from her seat.

"Yeah, Ash here is too scared because she thinks your still mad at her for yesterday. So I said I would do the talking."

Blaze looked around, "Uh... Silver, Ash isn't here..."

"Huh? W-what?" He spun around to see the truth, "Where'd she-"

"This says its from you." Blaze held up the ribbon, on the under side, in pretty front, read 'From Silver'.

"That was there the whole time?" His jaw dropped, "I know this looks bad, but I swear! Ash wanted to give you that gift-"

"Sure..." The purple cat smiled, not looking like she believed any thing he said, "Don't worry Silver, I understand." She began to unwrap the present as he sat down, rubbing his forehead.

When he looked back up, he saw a very annoyed purple kitty, holding a red ball of yarn, "...Nice." She tossed the ball on the top of his head and stomped away, leaving him to beg for forgiveness.

Sonic and Ash laughed until they turned purple. By the time they were able to breath again, Tails was utterly confused and Silver was left infront of the coffee shop with an appalled look on his face.

"What just happened?" Tails asked, not looking away from the somber looking Silver, "What the heck just happened."

Sonic sat up, "Oh my gosh! How did you get him to give that to her after you kicked him?"

Ash's glasses suddenly drooped, "... Whoops... GUYS! WE MUST MAKE HASTE!"

"MAKE HASTE, FOR REALIZZLE!" Both Sonic and Tails said.

She bolted towards Silver, knocking him down and giving him one good stomp to the nether regions before running off with both of her two friends on her tail.

Silver curled up on the ground, shaking and making a sound only tea cup poodles can hear.

/

"That was completely 'wack'!" Tails said, back in the dorm room for the night, "Totally not cool!" He made a random hand sign.

Ash walked past him, putting a baseball hat on him, "You can use it to be more ganster. Or is it Gangsta?" She giggled, tossing a soda can to Sonic, "Head's up!"

He caught it, "Do you think Blaze is gonna believe for long that Silver gave her that ball of yarn?"

"Nope!" The ferret gave Tails another can.

Tails thanked her before looking at the hat, which turned out to be one of Eggman's baseball hats, "... I'm not wearing something that supports someone else's 'gang'." He tossed the hat off, "I believe that was ganster enough."

"I think this whole new image will be just the thing I need pal!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

He began laughing until a random chilidog pelted the side of his head. He shoke the mess off, "What the heck was that for!"

Ash, who had bunked down in the kitchen section, had finally pulled out all the hot dogs and chili she had made while Sonic was busy, "EAT THE CHILII DOGGIES!"

In less the a minute, the whole dorm was one big chili dog.

/

**...**

**I just know there is a typo in here somewhere...**

**I tried to work with the dares, but it was actually very hard this time. Sorry if I made you mad Jurgen! F.Y.I Sonadow rocks XDDD**


End file.
